Eternal Pain
by kinkiara
Summary: AU - Elena and Damon cope with the loss of Stefan, after Alaric kills him trying to rescue Elena. Alternate continuation from Ep. 1x17.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Pain

I decided to take a break from my current story to start working on this new idea that came to me. This starts during episode 1x17, just after Damon, Elena, and Alaric got Stefan out of the house with the tomb vampires. The story follows canon up until this point.

I do not own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them. Enjoy!

* * *

Scene (In the woods, Elena is dragging Stefan to their waiting car.)

Elena POV

"Come on Stefan, we have to keep going. You can't stop now." I'm exhausted from dragging Stefan all this way. Where is Damon, why couldn't he help? I hope Alaric and him get out all right. Nothing sounds safer than a house full of pissed off tomb vampires.

"Crap!" I call out as I fall to the ground. My hand is bleeding. It's not a bad cut, just one more injury to add to my long list.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asks.

"I'm fine. Come on, it's right over here." I pull him into the passenger seat as I go around to start the engine. We're in trouble now; the ignition has been ripped out of the car. I turn to Stefan and scream as I see Frederick burst through the window and pull him out of the car.

Frederick has Stefan and is beating the crap out of him. I'm powerless to help unless I can find something…wait, Alaric left one of his vervain darts in here. I grab it and get out of the car. Frederick is so busy stabbing Stefan with a branch that he doesn't see me come up behind him.

"No!" I scream as I stab the dart into his back. Frederick collapses to the ground.

"Stefan, Stefan are you ok?" I pull the branch out of his chest. "Stefan, please be ok!" Blood, he needs blood, I think. I look down on my cut hand. "Here, Stefan, drink." He's struggling against me. "I need to you drink, please Stefan." Finally he listens to me and starts drinking from my hand. "ouch" he's bit into my wrist now. "Stefan, Stefan, don't you think that's enough?" I cry out to him. I'm getting light headed. I hear a noise behind me, and I'm thrown into one of the trees. I feel the wind knocked out of me as I watch the beast that is in Stefan come out and kill Frederick. He stakes him with the same branch I pulled from his stomach. I see Frederick turn all veiny and gray as he collapses to the ground. I still can't breathe to call out to Stefan, I just lie there and watch as Stefan turns back to me. Gone is the man I love, all I see is the monster. I can't even scream as he comes towards me, no longer satisfied with my wrist, he sinks his fangs into my neck. I feel my life force leaving my body. I can't believe this is it; I'm going to die here in these woods, killed by the man I love. Poor Jeremy, he's going to lose another family member. I know Jenna will take care of him, but this is too much pain for one person to bear. I quietly slip into darkness, welcoming the quiet to come.

* * *

Damon POV

As pissed off as I am right now, I'm thankful that Pearl and Anna came home when they did. I'm not sure that Alaric and I would have made it out of there alive if she hadn't called off her vamps.

"That was fun." Alaric looks at me with a strange look on his face. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you hate me. Guess What? Everyone hates me. But you can't deny it. We were bad ass!"

His right hook hits me right in the jaw, knocking it out of place. Alaric is looking at me in a pissed off way. I adjust my jaw and feel it pop back in. "Yeah, I deserve that," I say as I start laughing. Alaric starts to join me a little bit. I knew I liked this guy.

We're almost at the car when I smell the blood. Alaric and I race towards it. I'm momentarily frozen as I see Stefan feeding in a frenzy on what looks to be an unconscious Elena. "Stefan, STOP!" I call and he turns and our eyes meet for a second. The ripper is here. In that second the entire world changes. I see him bare is fangs at me, and then I see his skin change to gray. No. No! This cannot be happening. Stefan is looking down at his chest at the stake that is protruding out of it. He almost smiles as he collapses to the ground. "NO!" I scream.

My brother, after all these years, he cannot be gone. I clutch his body to me, that last shred of my family is dead. The last piece of my humanity. I feel the tears fall. They are the last I will ever shed. What's the point? I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Damon, we've got to help Elena." I hear Alaric say to me. I turn and I see the stake launcher in his hand. I throw his hand off of me. "You did this! How could you? He was my brother!" "Damon, I.." I snap his neck with a satisfying crunch.

Elena. He's right. I need to help her. I knell down next to her. Her heart is barely beating, she doesn't have long. I rip into my wrist with my teeth and put it up to her throat. "Drink, Elena, please. You're all I have left…" It feels like forever before I feel the slight pull on my wrist. Finally, she's drinking. "It will be ok, you'll see, it will be ok." I'm not sure if I say it for her or for myself. I pick Elena up and run her back to her house as fast as my legs will carry me.

"What did you do to her?" I hear the accusation in Jenna's voice as I stand on the porch, Elena still unconscious in my arms.

"I didn't do anything; I'm just going to take her up to her room. She's had a long day." I carry her up the stairs and lay her down on her bed. "It will be ok. I know it will." I say again, more for my benefit this time. As much as I want to stay here with her, I can't let him just lay out there by himself. He needs me, one last time. I lean down and give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later." Not wanting to deal with Jenna again, I jump out the window, heading back into the woods.

* * *

Elena POV

Urgh…. I stir to consciousness. Why am I not dead? I remember Stefan's face when he came after me. How can I ever forgive him? Was it my fault for feeding him my blood? How did I get back here?

"Elena, it's time for Damon to leave," I hear Jenna call. Damon? Did he bring me home? I look around my room, not seeing him anywhere.

"I mean it Elena," Jenna says as she comes in my room. She looks around shocked when she doesn't see him here.

"Hi Jenna. I'm assuming Damon brought me home?" I ask, hoping for some answers.

"Yeah, he brought you home all passed out and in his arms. Have you been drinking? Something seemed off about him. He didn't flirt or make any rude comments. What's going on?"

"Uh, I'm not sure Jenna. I must have been drinking. Have you seen Stefan?"

"No. Speaking of, where did Damon go? I swear I didn't see him leave."

"I don't know. I woke up alone." Just then I hear the doorbell.

"Must be Ric," Jenna says, "We were supposed to have a date tonight; I think he's coming to apologize for standing me up. I just might need to make him work for it a bit." She winks as she heads down the stairs.

Might as well get up and see what's up. I check my phone, no messages. Hmm… I start to hear a commotion downstairs.

"What are you talking about Ric?" I hear Jenna's voice start to rise.

"Jenna, calm down. You need to know what's going on in this town."

I rush down the stairs at the sound of this. No Ric, it's not up to you to tell Jenna about this crazy world we live in.

"Ric," I call, "It's so nice to see you." Ric seems startled by my appearance. A look of guilt washes over his face.

"Elena. How are you, are you ok?"

"Ok, what is going on?" Jenna asks, "Were you with Damon tonight? Just how much was Elena drinking?"

"Jenna, I…I…." Ric doesn't seem to know how to continue.

"Jenna, I'm fine. I had a bit too much to drink and Damon brought me home. Damon was hanging out with Ric, so Ric's just checking to make sure I'm ok. Right, Ric?" I look at him imploringly.

"Um..Yeah. That's it. I'm sorry for missing our date Jenna; I was just too distracted to notice the time." Ric manages to stammer out.

"Well, don't make a habit of it. And next time, why don't you drive Elena home instead of Damon? It just seemed way to intimate the way he was carrying her. Where was Stefan when this was going on?" Jenna asks. Alaric looks guilty again and stairs at the ground. I'm waiting for this answer too. Does Stefan feel guilty? I should go to him, where is he?

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to say anything," Alaric begins. Just then the front door opens and a teary eyed Jeremy walks in.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" I rush over to him.

"Leave me alone. You knew, you knew all along. She's dead. She's dead and she's never coming back."

"Who's dead, Jeremy?" Jenna asks.

"Vicki. I can't believe she's gone." Jeremy rushes up the stairs to his room.

"Oh, no. I better go check on him," Jenna calls as she heads up the stairs to his room.

"He knows." I say, turning to Ric. "What are we going to do? Where are Stefan and Damon?"

"Elena…" Why can't he look at me?

"Ric, what's going on?"

"We need to talk. Will you come outside with me?" He leads me outside to our porch swing. This can't be good.

"Ric, just tell me what's going on."

"Elena… I don't know how to tell you this, but Stefan's dead."

"What? No…No…no…" I feel my world start to go dark. This can't be true. Stefan can't die, he's a vampire. Vampires don't die.

"Elena, I had to, it was the only way to stop him."

"You!" I feel disgust as I move away from him. "How could you? He didn't mean to hurt me! I fed him my blood, this was all my fault!" Alaric did this. I don't understand. Why? This can't be true. He's home healing. I know that's where he is.

"Elena…I know you hate me right now, but it was for your own good."

"You don't know anything. He's fine. He's home. He's waiting for me." I start running down the street I hear Alaric calling for me, but I don't care. I know he's fine. He's worried about me. I'll just go to him. Everything will be fine.

I feel like I've run for hours, maybe I have, but I finally reach the boardinghouse. I don't knock; I just go in and call, "Stefan?!"

"Stefan?" I yell this time. I don't hear anything in the house, it's eerily still. I head up the stores toward his room. Maybe he's sleeping. It was a long day. I enter his room and look around. He's not here. I'll just wait for him. Everything will be fine. He's fine.

I hear the door open downstairs. I rush down the stairs, I see Damon pouring himself a drink. He looks remarkably not like himself. His shoulders are slumped and he's covered in dirt and grime. I've never seen him look anything but perfect. What's going on?

"Damon?" I softly call. He looks up at me. I see more sadness in his eyes than I have ever seen in my entire life. His eyes are puffy and all the light is gone.

"Elena…" He softly says. He quickly downs his drink and pours another one.

"Damon, where's Stefan?" At the mention of his name, Damon's shoulders start to shake. I rush over to him and hold onto him. He's shaking and crying. What is happening? Damon looks so broken.

"He's gone…Elena…He's gone and he's never coming back." Damon collapses to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read and favorited my story! Please leave a review, as I'd love to know what you think! I'm new to this fan fiction writing, so any suggestions would be appreciated.

Eternal Pain – Chapter 2

* * *

Damon POV

He can't be gone. The only person who will ever love me for who I am. I feel so lost. I bury him near our parents, my last gift to him. I'm filthy. I couldn't find a shovel; I dug the whole grave by hand. Anyone passing by would have assumed I was some sort of wild beast digging for an elusive bone. Maybe I am. I took his ring, before I covered him for eternity; one last memento to remember him by.

Somehow I made it home. I feel like a sleepwalker, unsure of what moves I make, relying solely on instinct. I opened the door, not caring that I was bringing a mountain of dirt in with me. I don't take off my shoes as I walk over to the mini bar, pouring myself a drink. What's one more set of Persian rugs?

I hear her behind me. I almost break as I hear her call.

"Damon?" she whispers to me.

She's alive, she's ok. How is her heart not broken from this loss?

"Elena…" I say back to her, quickly downing my drink and pouring another one.

"Damon, where's Stefan?" My throat catches. She doesn't know. How can she not know? I cannot be the one to tell her… I cannot handle this myself. My shoulders start shaking, I cannot bear this pain. I feel the tears start to fall, I've lost all control. I feel her arms surround me, trying to comfort me. There is no relief from this grief.

I look at her; see the worry in her eyes, knowing that I will bring her even more loss. How can this mere human survive all this loss, I'm not sure I will. "He's gone…Elena…He's gone and he's never coming back." I cannot look at her anymore and I collapse to my knees. I know I should comfort her, but I can't. I feel her arms envelop me again; she's on the ground with me, holding and rocking me. I continue to cry as she holds onto me.

* * *

Elena POV

I hear his words; I know I should be broken. I know that my world should be shattered, but at the moment all I can do is see how hurt Damon is. My loss is nothing compared to his. For 168 years it's been Damon and Stefan, our short months together pale in comparison. As much as these brothers pretended to hate each other, it's easy to see the truth. They would do anything to protect each other. When he collapses, I cannot help but hold him. He's too much like a lost little boy, not someone who has lived over a century, murdered hundreds. I've never seen anyone as broken as him. I didn't even feel this much loss when my parents died.

"Damon, we'll survive this. We always survive." I try to reassure him, hold him and rock him. I want to protect him, but I'm starting to feel my own grief take over. My strength is gone and I'm crying with him, crying for Stefan, crying for Damon, crying for me, even crying for Alaric – who will have to carry this burden of guilt.

Damon notices my break and looks up. I feel him pick me up and carry me up the stairs. We aren't heading to his room; we're heading to Stefan's. As she opens the door I'm hit with the intense smell of his hair products and cologne. Damon lays me down on the bed, and takes off my shoes. I feel him tuck me into bed and go to leave. I reach for his hand.

"Stay with me. Please?" I look up to him with tears in my eyes.

"Elena…." He seems hesitant.

"Please Damon, I don't think either one of us can bear to be alone."

He stops. I see him thinking, his brain going a mile a minute. He reaches down and takes off his muddy shoes and clothing. He's left standing there in all his glory, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. If this was any other time, I would have ogled and took in the majesty that is his body, but that's not what today is about. Today is about comfort. He crawls into bed next to me, staying as far away from me as possible on Stefan's bed. I reach towards him, wanting to find comfort in his arms.

"Elena…we can't…"

"Please, just hold me. I need to feel you near me." I lay my head against his bare chest. Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around me, softly stroking my hair. It's so comforting; I can't help but slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Damon POV

I'm holding her, just the way I always wanted to. Everything about this feels wrong. This is his room, his girl; I'm just borrowing his life. It should have been me. Why would Alaric kill Stefan? If only I had moved quicker, I could have stopped Stefan, not left it to Alaric to save Elena. He should be alive, holding his girl. They would have gotten over my death and moved on, had a happy life. Elena would have eventually turned and they would have had eternity together. Now she has nothing. No parents, no epic love, just his soulless brother who has done nothing but try to hurt her. Yet, here she is clinging to me. I don't know what else to do at this point, so I close my eyes and try to let sweet oblivion take me over.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the positive reviews! I'd love any comments anyone wants to share, either positive or negative! Any criticism will only help my writing get better.

Eternal Pain – Chapter 3

* * *

Elena POV

I stir to consciousness. Not the normal feeling of waking up, as it was a dreamless sleep. I'm just suddenly awake. I'm lying on a warm chest. It feels comforting. I open my eyes to look around. Oh, Stefan's room. I smile sweetly and then look to gaze at Stefan. Shock fills my face as I see its Damon lying next to me, and it all comes flooding back in. He's gone. He's not coming back. I instantly feel bad for the look on my face as Damon does not seem surprised by my shock. It looks like he was expecting it.

"Morning. I can make your some breakfast." He says grumbling, sitting up, not looking at me. He leaves the room as quickly as his vampire speed can take him. I'm shocked slightly by the slight of his barely clothed body as it speeds out the door. I was really just sleeping with Damon wearing nothing but his underwear? I shake these thoughts out of my head and enter the bathroom. I have some of my things here from all of my time with Stefan.

Stefan… He's not going to need any of his things anymore. I wonder what will happen to them. Will it all just stay here like a shrine to him, like my parent's bedroom? Will Damon leave now that Stefan's gone? That thought makes my head start to spin. I start to hyperventilate. I cannot let him leave, I cannot lose anyone else. I know he heard my heartbeat change as he's by my side in a moment.

"Elena…" He says, not sure of what to continue with. I'm not alright; he knows it would be silly to ask me that question. I reach my arms out for him. He's now clad in a black shirt and dark jeans. I wrap my arms around his middle as tight as I can.

"Don't leave, Damon. Please… I can't lose anyone else."

"Elena…I'm not good for you, for this town. It would be best if I moved on."

I can't let him do that. His self-destructive tendencies would take over. He'll hurt people, hurt himself, he might even do it on purpose to end his feeling of being alone. I will not allow that to happen.

"Damon. I need you. Please stay."

* * *

Damon POV

I've been watching her sleep for awhile now. This is the closest I will ever be to happiness again. I know I have to leave. I'm ready to be done; I've lived long enough. Elena can go back to living a normal life now. A life without vampires. She'll go to college, meet a nice man, get married and have the family she always wanted. I need to leave. Soon. Maybe today. I just need to find someone to take over the boarding house. Maybe I'll leave it to that quarterback boy Elena's friends with.

I feel her stir. She opens her eyes to look at me and I see the shock register on her face. This was a mistake. I never should have stayed with her. She hates me now, why wouldn't she? I should have been quicker; I could have saved her and Stefan. I should have been the one to die.

"Morning. I can make you some breakfast." I say this with distain, knowing I need to get out of this room now. I don't want to talk to her about last night. I just need to leave. Crap, I'm not wearing anything remotely appropriate. I try to flee the room as quickly as possible as to not make her endure the thought of us together in such an un-modest state. I rush to my room.

Quickly I throw on a black shirt and jeans. I don't shower. I know I'm dirty, but it won't matter for long. Today will be the last day that I see the sun set. I'll meet the sun tomorrow morning like an old friend. Katherine didn't want me, Stefan is gone, there really is nothing left for me here… anywhere. I start to pack my things, knowing I won't need them, but it will make everyone feel better to know I left.

I hear her heartbeat quicken and her breathing become intense. Is she ok? What's happening? I rush back into Stefan's room and find her in the bathroom. She looks scared, terrified.

"Elena…" I say, not really knowing what else to ask. She wraps her arms around me. Don't, I think. I want to back away, but her arms are the closest I will ever get to feeling love.

"Don't leave, Damon. Please… I can't lose anyone else." How did she know? She doesn't really mean it; she just misses him and sees me as a reminder of him. She needs a normal life, a normal future.

"Elena…I'm not good for you, for this town. It would be best if I moved on." I need to go, soon. I cannot handle this grief. It's my mother all over again. I could barely handle it then. With my heightened emotional state there is no way I can handle the guilt of losing Stefan. It's a lie, the switch. It works when you're young, but those feelings are always there, just trying to work their way back in. How I wish it worked. I would just flip it and run out of here, out of this town.

"Damon. I need you. Please stay." She looks me straight in the eyes as she says this. If she was a vampire I would swear that she compelled me, as I cannot refuse her now. I wish that she wanted me; I know she just doesn't want more loss. I'll stay for now, but not for long. Just enough for her to move on. What are a few more days of my existence if it helps her cope and move on?

"Elena, alright. I'll stay." I softly kiss the top of her head. I feel her squeeze me one more time, and then I back away.

"Breakfast. I'll make pancakes." I rush down the stairs. I need to be away from her. I'll do something I shouldn't if I would have stayed in that embrace with her any longer. I'm not Stefan. I can never be her replacement for him.

I busy myself with mixing the batter and heating up the griddle for her blueberry pancakes. I hear her come down the stairs and sit on the stool in the kitchen.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" She asks me.

This is why I was leaving. We could have said he left with me. No funerals, no uncomfortable people telling me how sorry they are for me, knowing that they all wish it was me instead.

"Elena…." I'm not sure how to respond.

"We tell them he left. He's visiting friends in Europe. No one needs to know the truth." I look at her astonished. She really wants us to lie to her friends? Tell them that he will come back? My astonishment quickly turns to sadness, as I realize she might be doing this so she can also have that hope. She can imagine that he will return to her one day, her epic love.

"Elena, I'm not sure if that's the best idea." She needs to heal. She will heal quickly if she can grieve and then move on.

"Damon, they found Vicki's body last night."

This news comes as a shock to me. "Who? How?"

"Caroline found her when she got stuck in the storm last night."

"The council will know it was a vampire attack. She wasn't buried long enough for decomposition to hide the marks." This could be bad. I need to talk to Liz.

"What if we told them it was Stefan? That he was the vampire?"

Now I really am floored. Elena, turning in Stefan to the authorities? Sullying her love for him? Who is this girl?

"Elena, we can't do that. Besides, I've already buried him. I'm not digging him up again." I shudder at the thought of that.

"Oh. Ok. It was just a thought. I guess him leaving is still the best cover story. I'll just tell everyone he dumped me, that way everyone won't question why I'm sad."

While her story makes sense, I'm still shocked by the fact that she would go along with this, that it was her idea!

"Elena, we can think of a different story."

"No, it's the best one. It raises the least amount of questions." She seems so sure of herself as she says this.

"Elena, let's talk about this later. You're breakfast is getting cold, and I need to talk to Liz. We need to know how bad this Vicki situation is. You should probably check on your brother, if you're feeling up to it."

"Jeremy, I didn't even think. He was so mad at me. He knows. He knows I've been lying to him. He knows." She almost whispers that last one. My concern is growing.

"How does he know Elena?" This could be really bad.

"I don't know. I'll talk to him. Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe you can make him forget?" She looks at me, hope in her eyes.

"Find out what he knows, we can figure something out once we know more. Finish up; I'll drop you at your house as I head to the station."

Elena quickly finishes her breakfast as I down a glass of blood. She seems resolved to figure out how Jeremy is and what he knows. I'm quite taken aback from the way she is handling everything. I imagined she would have fallen apart more than this. How can she be so strong?

We get into my Camaro and drive towards her house, neither of us saying anything. As she goes to leave the car she turns to me.

"I'm coming over tonight. Can you pick me up from my room about 9? I don't want anyone to know I'm there."

Again, I'm taken aback by this. I tell her I'll pick her up and we can plan more tonight.

She gets out of the car and gives me a quick smile before turning and heading into the house. What have I got myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I can't believe how fast I'm writing this story. I don't know if I'll be able to keep up this pace, but I'll try for a bit! Enjoy, let me know what you think with a review!

Eternal Pain – Chapter 4

* * *

Elena POV

I walk into the house, hearing the Camaro as Damon drives off.

"Elena! I don't set a lot of rules, but really? Coming home drunk being carried by your boyfriend's brother, disappearing again before the morning? What has come over you? Who dropped you off?" Jenna's coming after me like a firecracker. I guess I might as well start the deception.

"Stefan broke up with me." I leave it at that, knowing it will make Jenna feel guilty for coming at me.

"Oh my god, Elena! I'm sorry! Is that why you were drinking? Why did he break up with you? Is that why you were with Damon?" I really should have thought this story through before dropping this on Jenna. I try to think fast.

"Jenna, he met another girl. He's going on a study abroad trip with her to Europe. He didn't want to feel tied down to me while he was gone for 6 months. Who knows, maybe more. Damon knew I was feeling down and let me come over; I got drunk so he brought me home. I woke up and panicked that I would miss my last chance to say goodbye, so I headed back over there after you left my room last night. I waited all night, but he never came back. He's moved on. I guess I'll have to as well." The faster I spit out the story, the easier the lie becomes.

"Is that what Ric was talking about last night?" Jenna questions.

Crap…I forgot about Alaric. "Yeah... He knew I was upset about it, and that he was the one who recommended that Stefan go on this trip. He felt bad." I need to make sure I remember these details so I can share with them with everyone.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I know you really liked him."

"It's for the best. It was just young love." I force a smile at Jenna.

"How's Jeremy doing?" I ask.

"He seems ok, but he also seems detached. I know he liked Vicki. It must still be a shock to his system."

There is a knock on the door; I quickly go to open it.

"Uncle John, Hi," I say with surprise, turning to Jenna with a questioning look.

"Elena, Jenna, so good to see you both." He enters the house and gives brief but stiff hugs to both of us.

"I'm surprised you made it," says Jenna.

"I said I'll be here before noon."

"Oh, what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." Jenna says and heads back to the kitchen to grab her stuff for class.

Just then I see Jeremy come down the stairs. He seems to be off, just ever so slightly.

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy calls and slaps John on the shoulder as he heads out the door. Crap, I'm going to miss my chance to talk to him.

"Hey, Jeremy, wait up!" I call to him as I rush up the stairs to grab my books. I quickly change my shirt, not worrying about my pants or my hair. People will expect me to be down today. I need this story to spread quickly, so people will quit asking me about it soon. I rush back down the stairs and say goodbye as I rush out the door. Jeremy is nowhere to be seen. I start walking to school and run into Matt. I give him a big hug.

"Matt, I'm so sorry I didn't come over to see you sooner. How are you?"

"As good as I can be after losing my sister. It's like, I knew she was gone, but it's different knowing now that I will never see her again." He looks so sad as he talks about her. I briefly think of Stefan, and freeze for a moment. I cannot let my true pain show, but my small break is enough for Matt to notice.

"Elena, what's wrong? Its ok, I know you must have had something big come up if couldn't come over. Caroline was there, she took care of us." I smile at the thought of Caroline in full support mode, cooking and cleaning like a mad woman. That's good; it will leave her too distracted to want to help me.

"Stefan and I broke up last night. I don't want to talk about it too much, but he's leaving for Europe for 6 months and didn't want to be tied down." Wow, this is sounding a bit rehearsed; I'll need to work on that. Actually, I just need to find Caroline and have her spread the story. It will go much faster that way. I quickly pull out my phone and send her a text, letting her know I need to talk to her. I realize I need to talk to Alaric too, so I start walking faster as I head for his classroom.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Matt says, as he hurries to keep up with me.

"Don't worry about it. We weren't together that long." I try to brush it off, smiling back at Matt.

I rush into Alaric's classroom, luckily it's empty. "Ric, I need to talk to you." Alaric turns to me, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Elena, I'm so sorry…." It's all he can say before I cut him off. Students are starting to head into the classroom.

"I know you're sorry that you suggested that Stefan goes on that Study Abroad trip. You didn't know he would like one of the girls there. It's ok. He's gone for 6 months, if he decides to come back; maybe we'll find our way back to each other. I'm not going to worry about it anymore. What's done is done. I don't blame you." I try to emphasize that last sentence to Ric. I don't blame him, he saved my life. I wish things had turned out differently, but I won't dwell on it too much. There are more important things at stake.

Alaric looks at me strangely, like he's trying to debate on whether I've gone crazy, I'm in denial, or if this is just the best course of action. I look imploringly at him, trying to get him to see that this is best.

"Elena, thank you for not blaming me. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did." He pauses for a moment then asks, "How's Damon taking this trip?"

"Damon's, Damon. He'll miss him, but he knows it's the best thing at the moment." I try to put more meaning into those words, without giving too much away to the rest of the students, who have been texting like crazy since I started this little show and tell. I know this, as I feel my phone start to blow up in my pocket.

* * *

Damon's POV

I called Liz after leaving Elena's house. There has been an emergency council meeting called, I'm heading over to Founder's Hall to hear what the current story is. I can see the council is already in session as I head in, Liz is addressing the group.

"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us." Good, doesn't sound like too much to worry about at the moment.

The mayor starts to speak, "Thank you Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words." Gilbert, I think shocked by the sudden appearance. So that is the stranger in the room. He seems to be well liked by this group. I wonder how much he knows, how much his ancestors have told him.

"Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news, a hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past months. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls." Crap, he seems to know a lot. I'll need to talk to Pearl and make sure she gets the rest of her group to back off. Maybe I can convince them to move on.

I discretely ask Liz, "He's a Gilbert?"

She whispers back to me, "Elena's uncle. His name is John but I call him Jackass." I smile, I really do like Liz.

The mayor speaks up at John's news, "Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment. We'll continue with the Founder's day celebrations as scheduled. Everyone just be on high alert."

The group seems satisfied with the mayor's news and they all start to leave talking about all of the planning that still needs to be done for all of the celebrations in the coming month. Uncle John seems to be staring at me. I have a feeling that there is much more to him that what meets the eye.

* * *

Elena POV

Alaric asked me to stay after class. I figured he wanted to talk to me more about our story, I'm surprised when he hands me a paper.

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it" I read the title: Fact or Fiction: The truth about vampires in Mystic Falls.

"He knows…" I say in return.

"Elena, he made it very clear that he didn't think it was real."

"I know he knows, he mentioned something when he found out Vicki was dead. I need to talk to him…" I get up to leave when Alaric grab my arm.

"I don't think lying like this is the best thing Elena. I killed Stefan, he was a vampire, people should know so they can move on."

"You do not get to make that choice." I say firmly to Alaric as I walk closer to him. "Yes, you killed him, but you do not get to ruin who he was. I need him to be ok, he needs to stay. If we kill Stefan off, he'll leave."

"Who?"

"Damon." I say softly.

"Wouldn't it be better if he left?"

"No. I need him here. I cannot let him hurt himself. You have to help me. I know you tolerate him at least a little. You killed his brother; help me save him from himself." I feel tears well up in my eyes for a moment as I think of how Damon would be on his own. I have to protect him.

"Ok. I'll go along with your story." Alaric has a look of guilt as he hangs his head. I walk out of the classroom leaving it at that.

At lunch time I head to the cafeteria, knowing I'll have to face the onslaught of questions from Caroline. I know Bonnie will leave her questions for later, hoping to get some of the truth out of me. I cannot afford to have more than one truth right now. The only people who will know exactly what happened are Damon, myself, and Alaric.

Caroline treats me like I'm one of her chicks and she's the mother hen. She's worried I'm going to break from losing Stefan, if only she knew. I play the wounded ex well, and Caroline ends the lunch hour announcing to our group that she's on the hunt to find me my rebound relationship. I can't help but wonder if she's worried about Matt and me, now that I'm single. I can see Matt watching me closely.

I'll play along with Caroline. I know that I won't be dating anyone, maybe not ever. My mind clicks for a minute, and then I come up with an idea. I don't need to date, I feel like I'm so far beyond the high school romances at the moment. I just need to take care of Damon. If I can make him love me, then he'll stay for sure. I will give myself over to him so he can live, my last gift to Stefan.


	5. Chapter 5

Our first glimpse of Delena action occurs in this chapter! I can't believe how fast this story is coming, it surprises me a lot. I hope it continues to flow this quickly. Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!

Eternal Pain – Chapter 5

* * *

Damon POV

Text from Elena, wants to meet to talk about Jeremy. Great, this can't be good. I pull up to her house and knock on the door. Elena answers it, ushering me quickly inside.

"Oh good, you're here," she says to me, with far too much relief in her voice. Normally I would have some fun and sexual response to her, but the fun side of me seems to be gone. I simply nod and follow her upstairs. Elena ushers me into her room and closes the door behind me.

"I think Jeremy knows. He knows about the vampires."

"Are you sure? I took away those memories for good. Have you asked him?" How could he have broken through my compulsion?

"He wrote a report about vampires in Mystic Falls, he read my great grandfather's journal." She's sounding panicked.

"Elena, maybe that's why? He's just hyped up about reading his ancestor's journal. I'm sure it fine. You should just talk to him."

Elena touches me, starts rubbing my shoulder. "Maybe you're right. I'll talk to him. I've just been so worried about you. I missed you."

I almost recoil from her touch and her turn in this conversation. She cannot feel this way about me. It's not right. "Elena…."

"It's ok Damon. I'm here for you." She wraps her arms around me. I can smell her all around me, enveloping me. I must resist, she's hurting, and I cannot take advantage of her like this. I pull out of her embrace, holding her at arm's length.

"Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" I question her, trying to change the charge building in this room.

"What?"

"Yep."

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." She steps towards me again. "Damon, I told Alaric about our story. He'll help in the cover up. It's already spread around the school. Caroline is already planning the boys to start to set me up with." She says this with a silly grin on her face.

"Elena, I wish you hadn't. Now there is no way to go back. It will be good for you to move on." I think sadly on all the boys she will start dating. Maybe she'll meet someone nice.

"I don't want to move on." She says rather bluntly. Great, she won't move on, she'll spend her life mourning my brother.

"Elena…I know it's too soon, but you do need to move on eventually."

She reaches for my side, pulling me in close to her. "This is what I want." I see it happening, frozen. She leans up, her lips brushing against mine. I falter. This is what I wanted for so long. I resolve is broken. I reach behind her, bringing her even closer to me. Feeling her body all around me. I kiss her harder, faster, deeper. My tongue dances over hers, she tastes like all of the good things in the world, sunshine, chocolate, honey, love…Love….

"No!" I push myself away from her, throwing myself into her wall. I see a lamp fall to the ground broken. She looks at me shocked, hurt. Oh god, I hurt her. She's feels I betrayed her trust. She's hurting and I took advantage of her. "Elena…I'm sorry." With that I jump out her window and back into my car. I drive back to the boarding house as quickly as I can. How can I do that to my brother's memory? To Elena? I rush upstairs to my shower and turn on the water as hot as it can go, which in this house is quite scalding. I feel it burning my skin as hop in, trying to wash away the hurt that I've caused her.

* * *

Elena POV

"This is what I want." I reach up for him, softly meeting my lips to his. I feel him resist for a minute, and then he pulls me towards him, crashing his lips onto mine. I can't believe how good this feels, as his tongue dances around mine. He tastes of danger and lust; it's like nothing I've tasted before. I never want this to end.

"No!" I feel him leave my arms. My eyes fly open when I hear the crash. I'm shocked by the absence of his body, his lips. He looks down at the lamp, and then back up at me. I pushed him too quickly; a worried look crosses my brow. I should have been more cautious.

"Elena…I'm sorry." Before I can say anything he's out the window. I rush over to see him, but his car is already rushing away. What have I done?

"Elena?"

I turn and see Jeremy in the doorway; he must have heard the commotion. I see him glance to the broken lamp on the floor and back up at me.

"Jeremy, hey…um… Do you have some time to talk?"

"Yeah, sure." He steps further in the room.

"Not here. Come on; let's get out of the house."

We walk down to the lake, along the way I tell him about finding out about my adoption. I feel

trepidatious; worrying how he will take it.

"I just can't believe that mom and dad never told you that you were adopted."

"I'm sure they would have eventually." I pick up a stone and toss it into the water, failing miserably at skipping it.

"Why were you worried about what I thought?" He grabs a stone too, skipping it effortlessly across the water. Just another difference between us.

"Because… I don't know. It's weird. Going your whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone. "

"Does it bug you that we're not?" He questions her, looking straight at her now.

"No, Jer… you're my brother, that's all that matters." I reach out and grab his hand. He smiles back at me.

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Stefan. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." I try to switch the subject, not wanting to think of Stefan after so recently kissing his brother. "So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now."

"Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff." He turns away from me. I see a bit of frustration under his brow.

"He loved your vampire paper." I say, trying to pry further, what do you know Jeremy?

"He thought I had a clever angle." He's not giving much away. He's not looking at me. I try again.

"What drew you to that subject matter?"

"I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies"

"Gilberts aren't crazy." I look at him concerned. Does he think he's crazy? Should I tell him the truth?

"Easy for you to say, you're not one."

"Ouch!" He starts laughing at my response; running away from me and back to the house. I smile to myself and chase after him. It seems like everything is ok for now. As we jog back to the house, I start thinking about my next plan to get Damon. The Founder's Day kick off is tonight. I think I'm in need of a date.


	6. Chapter 6

Eternal Pain – Chapter 6

* * *

Damon POV

I'm back at Founder's Hall. I really wish I wasn't here, but Liz called me, and I need to know what John knows. As I look around, I think, Stefan would have loved this. One more chance for him to show off Elena on his arm, be the new golden boy of the town.

"Damon." I hear his voice; he's standing much too close to me. If we weren't in such a public place…

"Alaric. You need to stay away from me. I cannot be responsible for my actions." I'm holding myself back as much as I can. I know he was protecting Elena, but he did kill my brother.

"Damon…I'll stay away. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Alaric says this and turns and walks away. I reach for the nearest drink and down it quickly, replacing it on the same tray and grabbing another. I watch as he goes up to Jenna and Elena. Elena…she's here. Of course she's here. Our eyes meet and she starts to stare at me. She looks amazing, her short black dress with just a hint of purple. I breathe deeply just taking her in. She didn't stop gazing at me this whole time, I turn and walk away. I cannot handle this right now.

"Damon, thank you for coming."

I see Liz standing before me, looking quite attractive in a dress herself. "You know I love a woman in uniform, but I have to side with this one. You look…you look smashing." I flash her my signature smile.

She laughs at this. "Thank you Damon. Cheers! I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over.

"Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. With Stefan gone now, I'm thinking it might be time for me to move on."

"I heard about that. Must be lonely now that he's gone. It's amazing how quickly they grow up and leave the roost. I know he's your little brother, but you've done a great job taking care of him. He is a wonderful young man." All these Stefan references are starting to make me feel uncomfortable. "I wish you would stick around. I checked out Jonathan Gilbert's claim, and it's legit. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem."

Before I can say anything in reply, Jeremy interrupts us.

"Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?"

"It was an overdose, Jeremy"

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." Crap, he knows more than he's letting on. I need to talk to Elena, we need to fix this.

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jeremy says, he gives me a glance and then he walks away.

"Excuse me Liz." I leave her and head over to where Elena is standing at the bar.

"Did you talk to your brother?"

"Damon! I've wanted to talk to you about earlier." That's the last thing I want to talk about.

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

She looks startled when she answers him. "We talked earlier, he knows that her death was ruled an overdose."

"Really? 'Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?' I know I know! Me!"

"I think we need to tell him the truth, he's going to find out anyways. Or you could compel him…"

"Elena, I don't know how much we want to mess with his head. There is too much vampire talk in this town right now, if he broke through it once, he might be able to break through it again. We'll find another way."

"If he keeps asking questions…It could out you." Really, that's her big worry? That I might be found out? I need to get her away from vampires, away from me.

"We'll figure it out," I say to her and hand her a rose from the vase next to me.

"I know we will." She smiles at me and smells the rose. She's looking at me much too intently, I turn to walk away. Time to find John and see what he knows.

* * *

Elena POV

I smell the flower, a symbol of his love. I must protect him, he's no longer in the state of mind to care about what happens to him, and no one cares about him, except for me. I see Jeremy sitting on a couch and go to join him.

"Jer? I heard about your conversation with Sheriff Forbes."

"No one is trying to figure out what happened to her. They all want to believe that she OD'ED."

He looks so broken. "The coroner's office confirmed it. If that's what they said happened then…"

"Is that what you believe?" Does he know, really? Who would he tell what he knows? Should I tell him?

"What do you think happened?" I ask him.

"I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy."

Poor Jeremy, I reach out and grab his hand, "They're just doing what they can to move on."

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on."

"Jer, just let it go, okay? Whatever it was she's gone now."

He pulls out of my grip and stares at my accusingly. "Whatever it was? So you don't think it was an overdose?"

"Yes… I do." Trying to be as convincing as I can.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He looks dead at me, I know he wants answers; I turn away, staring at the people dancing.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Stop it, that doesn't mean anything." Please don't make me look at you….

"If there was something else you would tell me, right?"

I take a deep breath and turn to him, "Of course I will. Can we talk about this later. Not here in public." I've made the decision, I'll tell him, and Damon will be with me, in case he reacts the wrong way. We'll get through this together.

"I'm holding you to that." Jeremy says as he gets up and heads out of the party.

* * *

Damon POV

Things just might be getting crazy around here. Elena wants me to compel Jeremy, and I'm saying no. The sheriff wants me to stay as her new ally. There is a party going on in there with plenty of women to talk home, and I'm out here moping about missing my brother… I hear someone step out on the balcony with me.

"Damon." It's Alaric. I told him to stay away from me…

"Damon, I'm sorry." Why does he keep saying that? I can't forgive him.

"Damon, I know you hate me, but you need my help." His help, I'll show him what I need. I grab him, snap his neck and throw him off the balcony into the bushes below.

"Next time you'll stay away when I ask you to." I grin at his body below. It's far enough from the guests; he'll be fine in a bit.

"Who are you talking to? It's Damon, right?"

"John." Great, what did he see?

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting "

I reach out and shake his hand. "Yeah. It's a pleasure. You're Elena's uncle, right. Are you enjoying the kick-off?"

"I want you and your brother to stay away from my family." He doesn't sound angry when he says this, just matter-of-factly.

"I don't think you need to worry about my brother, he left town a couple of days ago."

"Really? I wasn't aware of that."

"Been keeping tabs on me have you?"

"I like to know what's going on in my town when I'm away." You and me both, but he doesn't seem to know everything that is going on. "So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath."

"I wouldn't overreact John."

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash."

"That's the story, huh?" John really keeps up on all of the ancient stories, huh.

"Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you? I mean, you're the one that did it."

"And you're telling me this why?" Great, he knows. Another thing to worry about. Didn't I hear Elena say she didn't like this uncle? How angry would she be if I took him out of the picture?

"I just thought we get the introduction outs of the way." Strange, he again stays this so calmly. What does this man have up his sleeve that a vampire right next to him doesn't even cause him to sweat?

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" I say threateningly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…"

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" Yep, he ingests it, well there goes compulsion.

"It's not worth my time." I say this, down my drink and turn, why not I think. I quickly turn back, snap his neck and throw in the bushes right next to Alaric. Smiling, I turn to head inside.

* * *

Alaric POV

"Urgh…" Ok, I deserved that, I think. I think I wanted him to do it. I can't help but feel guilty about Stefan. Who would have thought, guilty over killing a vampire, what is the world coming to? I crawl out of the bushes and brush myself off. At least he threw me to where I would be hidden. It'd be a lot harder to explain if he had done it on the dance floor. I head back inside the party, seeing Jenna come back over.

"There you are. I was starting to wonder if you had abandoned me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long, just got distracted talking about history, you know how it goes." I hate lying to her, but Elena made it clear that it's not my choice. "Have you seen Damon?"

"Um… Yeah, he was over there by the bar."

"Uh, excuse me, I'll be right back." I leave a stunned Jenna and head over to Damon.

"Awake already? That didn't take long." He hands me a drink and I gratefully accept. "You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?"

"What's going on Damon? " I ask after taking a big swig of my drink.

"Well, the council is back on the hunt for vampires, and I just killed Uncle John Gilbert."

"Damon! You killed Elena's Uncle?"

"Oh come on, you must have seen him. I threw him in the bushes right next to you."

"Damon, there was no one next to me when I woke up…" Damon looks at me strangely.

"Well that's an interesting twist." We both turn to see the mayor addressing the group, with none other than Uncle John standing next to him. The mayor is giving a speech about the kick off and how great this city is, I'm tuning out most of it when Damon leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Look at his right hand."

"Who's" I say looking around with more interest this time.

"Town's favorite son. Look at his ring." I see it; I look down at my own special ring.

"It looks like mine."

"What a coincidence considering I just killed him, too. Where the hell did you get that ring?"

"Isobel, my wife. " Maybe these rings are common, maybe lots of vampire hunters have them. It's a possibility, right?

Damon, as if hearing my doubt, clears it up quickly, "Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother! "

We're both staring at John now, "Do you think John knew Isobel?"

"I think John knows a lot of things."

* * *

Damon POV

I need to know what this man knows now. I can't kill him, I can't compel him, and I need to know what his game plan is. I motion for Alaric to follow me. We catch up to him just as he leaves the hall. "Going somewhere? " I ask him.

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work? "

"Okay, you obviously know who I am." Alaric says, taken aback.

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret."

This guy is really getting on my nerves. "Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town."

"More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that either of you or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls."

"How did you get that ring?" Well, at least Alaric wasn't shocked enough by that statement to quit the questioning. Glad I brought him along, I think smiling.

"I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This one was his and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy." Alaric looks at his own ring, I see a confused expression on his face.

"How do you know Isobel?" I ask, needed to get to the bottom of this.

"I sent her your way when she wanted to meet a vampire. Why, did you think someone else send her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?"

I almost start to growl at him, "How do you know about Katherine?"

"How do I know anything Damon?"

"What do you want?" What's your game John?

"So many questions." He says shaking his head at me. He then turns to Alaric, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ric. I've heard so much about you." With that he smiles and walks out heading down the street to his car.

I turn to Alaric, "I'm not sure we're in Kansas anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, I know that last chapter had a lot of filler, but the story had to continue. This chapter will have some nice Delena action. Enjoy and please review!

Eternal Pain – Chapter 7

* * *

Elena POV

I see Damon and Alaric standing together, good, I think to myself, he needs a male friend.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but I need to talk to you," I say, looking at Damon.

"Alaric." Damon says as he walks off with me. Once we're far enough away from the part he turns to me. "Elena, what do you need?"

"Damon, I need your help. Can you take me home and talk Jeremy with me? I told him that I would tell him the truth. It's important that you be there too." I look at him imploringly.

"Ok, let's get this over with while Jenna is still here with Alaric." He pulls out his phone texting someone, and ushers me towards his Camaro. He opens the door for me like a gentleman and I smile at him in return. The car ride is mostly silent. When we're almost there, he turns to me and asks, "What do you want him to know?"

"Everything, except about Stefan. I want him still to think Stefan left town. We can tell him that Stefan turned Vicki, and his guilt over her death is part of the reason he left." As I start spitting out the story, I become more and more cheered by it. What a perfect solution! I can tell Jeremy about the situation without having him hate Damon. I see Damon look at me very strangely.

"Your way, like always, princess." He says to me, an odd tenor in his voice.

We get out of the car and head into the house.

"Jeremy?" I call out to him.

He heads down the stairs, "Are you ready to tell me now?" He sees Damon there and freezes.

"Jer, it's ok. We're going to tell you together." Damon looks slightly uncomfortable as I say this. "Come, sit down." I sit down on the couch, pulling Damon down next to me. Jeremy sits on the chair across from us.

"Jer, I know this will be hard to understand, but you know some of this already." I take a deep breath and continue, "Vampires are real. But they're not all dangerous. Damon and Stefan are both vampires." Jeremy looks at Damon at this point, slightly shocked.

"Vicki?"

Damon answers this one for me. "Vicki was turned into a vampire, her addictive personality made her very dangerous. She tried to kill you and Elena."

"Did you kill her?"

Damon starts to answer but I cut him off, "Stefan turned Vicki, he killed her when she attacked us. It's part of the reason he left. He felt awful about it Jer. He didn't want to hurt her."

Jeremy looks shocked at this news. "Anna?"

"Anna is one of the vampires I knew back in 1864. Her and her mother Pearl."

"Jeremy, it's dangerous to hang out with her, I hope you will stop." I plead with him.

"Yeah, like Damon?" He asks.

"Jer, Damon is different. He's a good vampire. He protects me, us." I watch as Damon looks at me funny at this, I smile back in return.

"Anna is good, too. You can't keep her away from me. Thank you for telling me the truth. Forgive me if I don't invite Damon and Stefan in with open arms." With that, Jeremy grabs his coat and walks out the door.

I turn to Damon, burying my head in his chest, "He hates me Damon…He'll never forgive me for keeping this from him." I start to cry.

"Elena, it will be ok. He doesn't hate you. It's a lot to take in." He starts stroking my hair. I look up at him.

"Damon, can we go back to the boarding house?"

"Sure. Why don't you grab some clothes and I'll drive you over."

I rush upstairs and grab a bag, stuff some things in it and run back downstairs.

"Come on, let's go."

I follow Damon out to the car. I reach my hand out and put it on his shoulder as he drives. I feel him stiffen at my touch. I need him to relax, to know that this is ok. When we get to the boarding house I walk over to the mini bar and pour us both a drink.

"Elena, I don't know if that's the best idea…"

"Damon, we survived telling Jeremy, we survived yet another founder's party, and I think we both deserve a drink." I shake the glass a little as I hold it out to him.

"Ok, whatever you say."

I sit down on the couch and motion for him to sit next to me. Before he sits he gets a fire going in the amazing fireplace. It feels good to feel the warmth. I shiver slightly.

"Are you cold? Let me grab you a blanket." He goes to leave, and I reach for him.

"I don't need a blanket. Just hold me, Damon." He settles back down and I lay my head against his chest, pulling my legs up onto the couch. He feels so good, this close. I finish my drink, feeling the alcohol start to go to my head. He takes my glass and sets it down. I look up at him, knowing I can't wait any longer. I lean over and kiss him softly on the lips. He's not responding, so I kiss him again, harder.

"Elena…stop…" I won't let him stop this; I get up on my knees and start kissing him hard. Finally his lips part and I taste his mouth. He's kissing me back now. I know he feels this too. My hands are digging in his hair keeping his mouth to mine. He tastes so good, a mix of bourbon and that wonderful taste that is so uniquely Damon. I start to unbutton his shirt as we're kissing. He's trying to resist me, but I won't let him. Finally I get his shirt open enough for me to feel his amazing chest. It's like something carved in stone. I start kissing down his jawline, his throat, finally reaching his chest. I hear him moan from the contact. I take one of his nipples into my mouth, teasing and biting it lightly. I hear a growl come out of him. I know he like this. I sit up again briefly, reaching behind me to lower the zipper on my dress. I stand up for a moment, letting the dress fall to the ground. I'm left standing there in my matching black lace bra and panties and my heels. He's staring up at me like I'm a goddess. I love that look on his face. I know he will worship me, and that I will save him.

* * *

Damon POV

"Elena…stop…" I'm trying to resist, but she tastes so wonderful. I'm not made of stone. Her ministrations finally get to me and I cave and start kissing her back. I can't let it go beyond this. I can't. Oh, she tastes so good. I feel her start to undo my buttons, one by one. I try to stop her, but I am lost in the smell of her and the feel of her mouth on mine. Her mouth leaves mine and starts kissing down my neck. She's feeling all over my chest as she does this. I'm screaming inside for her to stop, but the man in me doesn't want her to. When I feel her bite down lightly on my nipple I come undone, growling in primal lust for her. Just when I think I can't take anymore she stops. I look up at her and see that she is unzipping her dress. No, I think. I must stop this… She stands as the dress drops to the ground and she steps out of it.

She is a goddess. Her gorgeous olive skin, the wonderful way that the lace underwear set contrasts with it. Those amazing heels making her legs look even longer. I want her. I want her so bad. I'm standing now, kissing her again. Trying to make as much contact with her body as I can. She feels so wonderful. I can't get enough of the taste of her skin. I lay her down next to the fireplace, close enough to keep her warm. I kiss down her jaw, skipping over her neck so not to temp myself. I make my way to that wonderful bra. I kiss the tips that are resting outside the bra. Lovely breasts I think. I grab them with my hands and start massaging them. I hear her moan and cry out for move. She's writhing beneath me. I feel my pants are straining against me. I won't rush this. I know I'll regret it in the morning, but I have to have her once. Just once and I'll go.

I take her bra off, careful not to break it in my hurry. Oh, god, I don't know how anyone could be more beautiful. I take one of her breasts into my mouth and suckle. She's openly moaning now. Such a delicious sound. I alternate, lightly biting her nipples with my human teeth. I need more. I kiss down her stomach, arriving at her underwear. I bury my head in momentarily and just breathe. She smells like heaven. She lightly thrusts at me, wanting more contact. I look up at her and see the need in her eyes.

I'm not gentle with this pair, I grab them in my mouth and rip them off. I feel her almost come undone just from this action.

"Please Damon…" I could never say no to her. I bury my face in her, taking in every smell, taste, exploring her whole being. I feel her building as I play her like a grand piano, knowing every key to hit to get just the perfect sound from her. I know she's approaching it quickly. I want to give it to her so bad.

"Bite me Damon!" I don't even really register her saying it. I'm on auto pilot, designed to give only pleasure to her. When she asks I can't help but comply. My fangs come out and I move to her thigh, kissing the area before I allow my fangs to break the skin. I feel and hear her cum as I take my first pull of her blood. God, I didn't know blood could taste this good. She is like the finest wine, perfect in every way. I keep letting it pool into my mouth, relishing the taste. I feel her orgasm a second time while I drink from her.

"More Damon…" I hear her call and I comply. I'm drinking her very essence, all of her, and I can't stop. I feel her start to slow as I keep drinking, and then the panic sets in.

NO! I scream to myself, I pull myself away, careful not to tear her skin on the way out.

"Elena, Elena, I'm sorry…" I pull her to me, her breathing is so slow now. She needs my help. I rip into my wrist and feed her some of my blood. I see the color start to return to her face. She's smiling at me. How can she be smiling? I almost killed her. I'm a monster. I need to go, now.

* * *

Elena POV

I feel orgasm after orgasm as Damon drinks from me. This is the most amazing feeling ever. I want him to take all of me. I'm his, his in every way. I'm getting light headed, but I don't care. It feels so wonderful. I feel him pull away and look at him sweetly. My eyes are getting heavy. I'm so relaxed I think I might go to sleep. Something is changing. I hear him panicking.

"Elena, Elena, I'm sorry…." I don't know what he could be sorry for, I've never felt so amazing. Stefan and Matt were nothing compared to this. This was heaven. As I start to drift off into bliss I feel him pull me up, placing his wrist at my mouth. I drink him in. He tastes so wonderful. I look lovingly in his eyes as he shares this with me. As I continue to look, I see the fear in his eyes. I pull away.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"Elena, I almost killed you. We can't do this, it isn't safe. I'm a monster." I hear him rush out the door and into the night. What happened, I think. That was one of the most amazing experiences of my life, what went wrong? Did I do something wrong? I get up slowly, clutching my dress to me and head up the stairs. I pause for a second to look at my thigh. Damon's blood has healed the wound, but the blood remains. I rub my hand along the spot he bit, remembering the feeling. I sigh. I continue to climb up the stairs. For a moment I turn to Stefan's room, just a moment. I look at the door, and I smile.

"Goodbye, Stefan." With that, I head down the hall to Damon's room. I set down my bag and my dress on the floor, and still naked, crawl into his bed, and wait for him to return.


	8. Chapter 8

Back to work time, Sorry for only be able to write one chapter a day right now. I'll try to make it up to you in the weekend! I'm amazed by all the readers, and I love the reviews I've received. I hope more of you will share your thoughts! Enjoy!

Eternal Pain – Chapter 8

* * *

Damon POV

I don't know how long I ran. I know it was fast and hard, and that I'm not particularly familiar with this area. I slow down, seeing a bar ahead of me, just what I need. I walk in; it's quite a dive bar, my favorite. I pull up a stool at the bar and look at the bar tender. She's a forty-ish woman who looks like she's seen better days. She come over to me with a big smile, I hear her pulse speed up.

"What can I get you?" She's eyeing me up and down as she asks me. Normally I would be one to flirt back, but at the moment I'm still freaked out by recent events.

"Bring me a glass of your best top shelf bourbon, and leave the bottle." I look at her, compelling her to agree.

"Sure thing, sweetie." She brings me the bottle, top shelf? Well, it will have to do. I drink the first glass in a hurry, quickly pouring another one. The minutes go past and I can see that I've already downed half the bottle. Some of the other patrons are looking at me odd, probably wondering what I'm going to do in a minute after drinking so much. As I continue to drink I feel the alcohol start to take over, loosening my resolve. I see a jukebox in the corner and walk over to it, swaying slightly as I go. I can tell the eyes of every female in the bar are on me, and some of the men. As I flip through the songs, I quickly find one that works for me, Bad Things. I start it and start dancing to the music. No one else at this bar was dancing before, but that quickly changes as I start gyrating around the floor. Several girls start joining me. Some are cute, some not so much. At the moment I don't care too much. I'm grinding two women now; both are putty in my hands as I gyrate next to them. I turn to the girl grinding on my thigh and look her in the eyes, "You will not scream, you will not run, you will like my bite."

With her blank stare back at me I know it worked, I pull her neck up to my mouth and sink my teeth in. It's nothing like my taste from earlier today, but it helps to wash it away. I'm gulping way too much from her, and I stop before she starts to noticeable falter. I turn to the girl dancing behind me, giving her the same treatment, compel and feed. I continue to dance, shortly making my way through the entire bar. Everyone is dancing, where ever they are, some on the bar, and all of them have blood dripping from them. I'm full, gluttonously full. I return to my bottle, not bothering with the glass anymore. Soon I've downed the whole bottle. The room is spinning with me.

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and look at it, it's Elena. Elena…. I can't be what she wants me to be, what she needs me to be. I don't read the message, I can't. I feel my fear, rage, and anger growing. As the beast within consumes me, I know there is nothing I can do, everyone here is doomed. I take one last look at the bar which has seen more life in the last hour than it's seen in the past year. My fangs descend. I start tearing at their necks, draining them all of everything. When I feel I can't take any more blood into my system I just start snapping necks, one by one, sometimes two at a time. Within minutes it's all done. I look around, seeing all the death around me. A scene worthy of a ripper, I think. As I continue to look it creeps in. The guilt, the grief. There is no off switch. I'm sweating, panicking, not knowing what to do. I've got to cover this up. I see some matches behind the bar, knowing the alcohol soaking through everything in this place will do the trick, I strike it and light a stack of napkins on fire. I know it will spread quickly, I pour alcohol on the counter and start dousing bodies with it. The flames are spreading fast. I turn to leave as I hear some of the bottles on the shelves start to burst from combustion. I'm glad I don't have to hear the screams, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep again if I did. As the flames grow higher, I take my leave and head back out into the night.

* * *

Elena POV

I wake up hours later, he's still not home. My fear starts to grow. Why did he leave? What scared him so much? I pull out my phone and send him a quick text, "Where are you?"

I don't get a response right away. I start to pace around his room as I get more and more anxious. I go to call Alaric, thinking he might be with him, but I see it's 2am. "I'll just send him a text, maybe he's with him." I realize I said that out loud, but hope that it's just because I'm tired. Just what I need, a crazy Elena. I smile to myself.

"Ric, I'm scared. Is Damon with you?" I send. Within a minute I've got a response.

"No, he's not. I haven't seen him since the party."

Knowing he's awake, I decide to call him.

"Alaric."

"Elena, It's 2 am. I'm sure he'll be home soon, the bars are closing."

"Ric, I'm scared. He left all freaked out, he's been so out of it since…since the other day, and I don't know what he'll do." I know Ric knew what I left out.

"Ok. I'll go check the Grill, see if he's around." I hear him sigh as he says this.

"Thanks, Ric." With that I hang up the phone and send another text to Damon. "Come home. Let me help you."

* * *

Alaric POV

As I hang up the phone with Elena, I feel frustrated, but I also feel responsible. Damon is alone now, and it's my fault. If anyone has a chance of bringing back the shred of decency left in Damon, it's Elena. I have to help her do it.

I look in on Jenna, lying sound asleep in her bed, and I sigh as I grab my pants and put them on. I pull my shirt off of the door handle and start heading out the door. I hear her turn and call to me.

"RIc? Where are you going?" She asks me groggily.

I walk back over to the bed and kiss her on the forehead. "I'll be back soon, just need to help a friend." I realize after saying this, I'm not sure if I mean Elena or Damon. Maybe it's both.

I head over to the grill, but I see it's already closed by the time I get there. Great, not much help there. I turn to head towards the boarding house when I hear him.

"Looking for another vamp to kill?" His speech is more slurred that I've ever heard it.

"Damon, Elena's worried sick, you need to go home."

"Home, what home? I don't have a home. I'm a monster Ric, a heinous monster. I've done things, bad things." He's so drunk he almost falls over at this. I go to grab him, taking him to my car.

"Damon, let's get you home, then we can talk about all the heinous crimes you've done."

Damon gets into the car as I almost push him inside. "God you smell of blood and booze tonight."

"You have no idea," he says back to me.

As I head to the boarding house I send Elena a text letting her know I'm bringing him back. I hear a news report come on the radio "There seems to be no survivors in the sudden bar fire. From the looks of it there may be as many as 25 bodies inside. We won't know the true extent of the damage until we can extinguish the flames, so it's safe for the firefighters to get inside. More information to follow."

"My bad." Damon says with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, I know this is a short chapter, but it's been a long day. I promise to write more tomorrow! I wanted to give you something to keep you going.

Eternal Pain - Chapter 9

Damon POV

"Damon, tell me that you did not do that!" Alaric stares at me as he asks me.

"Eyes on the road, Judgy. Remember if we crash, I'm the only one in here that's car proof." I can't handle his accusation, even if it is true.

"Look, Elena and I are trying to help you, but we can't just overlook you murdering 25 people." At least his eyes are on the road as he says this.

"Ric, I don't need help. I need you, and Elena to leave me alone." We're at the boarding house, I get out of the car as soon as I can, rushing into the house and to the bar. I take a huge swig straight from one of my bottles as soon as I get there. Before I set the bottle down I hear behind me; "Damon, Damon where were you? Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Elena, I'm better than ok. I just feasted tonight. I tore out dozens of throats and I feasted. I didn't worry about you or Judgy here," indicating to Alaric who just walked in, "All I did was worry about me, and I reveled."

"Damon, what are you talking about?" I hear the fear in Elena's voice.

Alaric answers for me, "We heard on the radio on the drive over here, 25 people were killed in a bar outside of town, caught in a fire."

"Damon, please tell me that it wasn't you. Tell me that you didn't leave me here alone while you hurt all those people!" She's practically crying now. Good, I need her to hate me. It will make all this easier.

I walk up to Elena, getting right into her face, she starts to back away from me, "Elena, I didn't just hurt those people, I danced with them, I groped them, kissed them, fed from them, and then I one by one drank them dry. I didn't start the fire until I had single handedly killed them all. And you know what else; I loved every minute of it."

"Damon, Stop this," Good old Alaric, trying to defuse the situation.

"I can't stop this," turning to Alaric, "You killed my brother for far less, why don't you do it Ric? Do those people not matter to you? You kill vampires, why don't you just do your job?!"

Elena has collapsed on the ground now, holding her knees, she's broken. I broke her. I hear the sobs coming out of her and the heaving of her chest as she tries to catch her breath. I start to feel for her, wanting to hold her, but I can't. I have to end this.

"Thank you Elena, Thank you for reminding me how good it is to feed from the vein. I have you to thank for this," I whisper this quietly to her, but loud enough for Alaric to hear as well, I throw a smirk into it, just to drive the point home.

"Elena, we need to go." Alaric grabs Elena's arm, pulling her upright. "We'll leave this monster to his demon ways." Right before they leave, Elena turns back to me.

"I only wanted to help. I needed to save you, for Stefan…" With that she turns her back and they both leave.

I hear the car drive away. It's done. They won't be coming back here anytime soon. A part of me wishes I could have done this without breaking her, but it's the only way. Maybe now she can move on with her life, leave us vampires behind.

Head up to my room and pack a bag, just a few shirts, pants, and a bunch of blood bags and alcohol. When I'm gathering, I see a bottle in the back. This was a special bottle, a bottle I wanted to share with the woman I love after she realized she loves me, too. That can never be. Without another thought I pick the bottle up and throw it into the fireplace and it bursts into flames. I watch as all of my dreams burn, knowing that I would be burning soon as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the nice reviews! I really do love this story. It's fun to work up ways to continue the main storyline in an alternate universe. Oh, and don't worry, I won't be killing off Damon. Elena just needs some time to come to grips with loosing Stefan. Then we can get some nice Delena action again! Enjoy!

Eternal Pain – Chapter 10

* * *

Alaric POV

Damnit Damon…how could you do that, fall that far back after everything. I can't help but feel responsible. I killed his brother, his last tie to his human life.

As I look over at Elena, curled in a ball in the seat next to me, my heart breaks. I'm not sure if she will be able to recover from this. First Stefan dying, now Damon losing all control. She's lost everything that helped her grow over the last year. I do feel a little better thinking that maybe vampires will be out of her life, and she can move on.

Who am I kidding…her own mother is a vampire, Isobel, my "late" wife. What an odd group of friends I have here… Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, Damon…. Is Damon a friend? Can he be saved from this latest setback? Why don't I kill him?

I pull up into Elena's house. "Elena, we're here. Do you need me to help you inside?" She's stopped crying now, but she looks so empty. She doesn't answer me; she just gets out of the car and goes in the house. I'm not sure if tonight is the best day for me to visit with Jenna…I think I'll just head for the Grill, I could use a drink…

* * *

Elena POV

Home… What does that mean anymore? I have nothing, nothing left. I walk, almost zombie like, up the stairs. I'm on autopilot. I feel dirty, I need to get clean. I turn on my shower, almost forgetting to strip down before entering. The hot water feels good. Feeling…sometimes I wish I had an off switch like a vampire, it would come in handy at times like this.

The water is turns cold, it almost shocks me and I turn it off. How long was I standing here? Everything seems off.

I slip on a tank top and shorts and crawl into bed. I can't sleep, I don't want to think.

Stefan… he's really gone… All of the good, wonderful things I loved about him, gone. He had such a caring nature, always trying to see the best in everyone. He tried to help Vicki be a better vampire, he stood up to Tanner, his love for me was epic, he was everything I needed. He made me feel again, let things matter. I miss him so much. I start to cry again, I thought I had dried out all of my tears, but more seem to come.

Damon… he's done so many things to hurt me. I wanted to help him retain his humanity now that Stefan is gone. I wanted to help him feel and live again. He killed Taner. He turned Vicki, he made Caroline a human blood bag, he's tortured his brother for over a century, he killed Ric, Bonnie's grandmother died because of him, the 25 people tonight, the hundreds of people throughout the centuries. He's hurt so many people, why should I care? I hate him. My tears are gone now; I have nothing left to give. I tried…I tried to save him.

I lay back, trying not to think, trying to clear my mind.

I see his blue eyes, those gorgeous eyes… My mind won't let me forget. My mind drifts off, slowly carrying me into a restless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Damon POV

It's been hours now. I need to leave. I just want to see her one last time. One time and I'll be gone. I think about trying to resume my previous quest, maybe I should hunt down Katherine, I can at least tell her of Stefan's demise.

I drive over to Elena's neighborhood, making sure my car isn't visible from the house. Climbing silently into her window, as I've done on many occasions, I look down on her. She's sleeping.

She is so beautiful. With her tear stained cheeks and messy hair, she looks so fragile. I reach out my hand and touch her, stroking her cheek. She stirs slightly. I know I need to go, but I want to say goodbye, even if she won't remember it.

"Damon?" She calls groggily to me.

"I just need to say something. It's probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my whole life. I love you Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you."

Elena is looking at me with surprise in her face, sitting up. She's half asleep, I don't even know if she would remember this in the morning, but I can't let her. She needs to move on. I don't deserve her. I'm a viscous monster.

"God I wish you didn't need to forget this…but you do." I compel her to forget, feeling a single tear slide down my face knowing she will never know of my love. She will hate me forever; but I will love her until my last day.

"Good night, Elena." With that I slip out the window and head back to my car. Chicago, here I come.

* * *

Elena POV

I wake up, groggy, not having slept well. That dream… I'm not sure how I feel about it. It seemed almost real. Damon, confessing his love, telling me he doesn't deserve me. I know I should feel that way, too; but all I wanted to do was reach for him and tell him that it's ok, it's ok to feel, and that I care for him, too. He does deserve to be loved. I know it's just a dream, but it felt so real.

I decide to chalk the dream up to the amount of vampire blood I had in my system and the terrible day I had yesterday.

It wasn't just terrible, though. Until last night, it had been one of the best days of my life. Being with Damon was one of the most intense experiences of my life.

My thoughts are quickly quelled as I turn to see my phone ringing. It's Caroline.

"Elena, where are you? Aren't you coming to school today?"

"I'm really not feeling well…"

"Elena, they posted the Miss Mystic list today, we're both on it!" Caroline squeals with delight. I want to be happy, I want to rejoice just like Caroline, but somehow I just don't feel into it.

"I'd forgotten about that. Do you think they will still let me drop out?"

"Elena, you are not dropping out of this! We talked about this for months before your mom died. You need to do this. Besides, I need some competition. Let's go out once you're feeling better and shop for dresses! I'm so excited!" Caroline says all this a mile a minute. I almost smile thinking of how nice it would be to just be a simple teenage girl again.

"Ok. I'll go."

"Great! We'll need to find you an escort, as you can't have Matt, he's mine. Do you think Damon would take you?"

"Damon is not an option." I say, letting some of my anger come through.

"Oh, touchy subject I see. Well, we can figure something out. Maybe Tyler will go with you…"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Caroline."

"Ok, don't be late for school! We have a test tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." I hang up the phone, wondering if I can do this. Can I go back to being a normal girl? I guess I can try.


	11. Chapter 11

Eternal Pain – Chapter 11

* * *

Elena POV

School. Back to the mundane. It seems so basic after all I've gone through in the past week. I'm trying to concentrate in class, but I know I'm not doing the best job. In History, Alaric keeps watching me, looking at me strangely. I think he thinks I'm going to freak out at some moment. I put my smile on and just try to act natural. It's hard to remember what natural is, but I'm trying.

Caroline is really excited about shopping this afternoon, I could really care less, but I know my Mom would be happy that I'm in Miss Mystic; she was the one who convinced me to sign up in the first place. She had said it would be fun. It's hard to imagine this being fun after the last week. I have to try though.

Stefan is gone and Damon is off the rails. I haven't heard from him since learning that he killed all those people. I hoped he would call, message me, something. I know it's only been a little over a day, but I can't help but think that he's gone. That he cut himself out of my life, in the only way he knew how; by making me hate him.

My dream weighs heavy on my mind. It seemed so real. It makes my heart hurt, thinking of his love.

No, it was a dream; I'm just passing my feelings for Stefan on to him. I wish Stefan was here. He would have been my escort, instead of all these boys Caroline keeps bringing up. If only it wasn't inappropriate for Alaric to take me, at least then I wouldn't feel pressured to return any boy's advances.

"Elena, can you stay a minute?" I hear Alaric call to me.

Crap…I hadn't realized I was still in class. I lost track of time in my thoughts. "Uh, sure…" After everyone in the class follows out, and Caroline flashes me a glance that says that I better hurry, I turn to Alaric. "Have you heard from him?"

"No, Elena. And maybe it's best that we haven't. I know it's been a tough few days. The other teachers will stop cutting you slack, and you need to be able to do well in your classes so you can get into college." What is he going on and on about, college? Really? With everything else that has been going on? "Elena, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, yes Ric. I'll make sure I apply myself more. I'm in the Miss Mystic pageant."

"That's great Elena! Oh, how's Jenna doing?"

"Um…I think she's a bit weirded out about last night. She thought you were coming back but you never showed."

"I know. I need to make it up to her." Alaric looks down and shakes his head.

"It will be ok. Just buy her some flowers and take her out somewhere nice." I smile at him, patting him on the shoulder. "Tonight might be good. I'm going out with Caroline to the mall to get dresses."

"Ok. I'll think about it."

"See you Ric." With that I leave to chase after Caroline.

* * *

Alaric's POV

Elena looks so dazed in class today. I'm glad that she's trying to do some normal things; I do wish a beauty pageant wasn't one of those things, but I guess it's all good fun. Still, that girl is a danger magnet. I better keep an eye on her.

I can't believe I've screwed things up so bad with Jenna. I hope she will forgive me. I really do like her, she's so full of light and fire. Tonight is not that night though; I need to make sure that Elena is safe.

* * *

Elena POV

I'm glad Caroline is so into this. It helps to distract me as she drones on and on about Miss Mystic. I really do hope she wins. I'm worried about how upset she would be if she loses. Not that she had much competition, it's like Caroline was born to be this. As we walk from dress shop to dress shop, trying everything on, I can feel like someone is watching me. I like to think its Damon, keeping an eye on me, but somehow that doesn't feel right. It's someone else, but I don't feel any fear from them. That's odd, isn't it?

"Earth to Elena?!" I turn to see Caroline and Bonnie looking at me. Caroline seems mad that I'm not as enthralled in this as she is, but Bonnie just looks worried.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to daze off. That dress looks great on you Caroline."

"Of course it does, but that's not what we were talking about. I was asking you who you were going to have as your escort." Oh, that…

"Um, I'm really not sure…." That's true, I really don't know. Who can I invite that won't get the wrong idea.

"Elena, what happened with Stefan?" Caroline asks, actually looking genuinely concerned.

"Um…. He left. He's gone…" What else can I say? I see Bonnie look at me, wanting the rest of the story. Caroline is just sympathetic.

"Elena, that's really too bad. You seemed so epic. Well, it's his loss. You don't have to start dating anyone else right away. It might be good to play the field for a while, see what your options are." Caroline smiles, reaching a hand out to me.

"Thanks, Caroline. I'm just gonna go freshen up." I say and start to head out of the shop.

"I'll come with you," says Bonnie.

As we walk out together, I know that Bonnie wants some real answers, I just don't know if I'm ready to give them yet.

"Elena, Elena; talk to me." She pulls me into one of the alcoves of the mall. "Tell me what's really going on."

I can't stop it; it's all welling up inside of me. "Bonnie….Bonnie…He's gone…"

"You've said that. Where did he go?"

"No. You don't understand. Stefan's dead." As soon as it comes out of my mouth I feel myself break. "He's dead Bonnie…." I'm crying openly now, feeling so much sorrow.

"What, how? Oh, Elena. Why didn't you say anything? What happened?" As able as I am, I start to slowly tell her about rescuing Stefan from the tomb vampires, Stefan biting me, and Alaric killing him. I leave out Damon, as I know Bonnie would never forgive him if she knew.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I wish you would have told me sooner so I could help. Does anyone else know?"

"Just Alaric and Damon." His name catches in my throat as I say it. Where is he?

"It's ok, Elena. We'll get through this." Bonnie rubs my shoulder and I hold onto her hand.

"Thank you Bonnie. It's good to have someone who knows the truth."

"Maybe it's for the best. Now you can get back to human things." I pull my hand away at that.

"Bonnie, it's not for the best! Stefan is dead! How can that possibly be for the best?" I'm so upset at this that I run out.

* * *

Alaric POV

How many stores do three girls visit in a day? I've been watching them all afternoon, going from store to store. I feel like a creeper, stalking high school girls in the mall. Oh, and I'm their teacher, too, really classy. I shake my head at these thoughts.

All of a sudden I see something that catches my eye. "No, it can't be..." Oops, I said that out loud. The people around me look at me questioningly. I see her walk around the corner.

I can't help but follow her. It really can't be her. How could she be here, shopping in the fucking mall? My mind is racing as I start chasing after her. She goes into a lingerie store. I'm tempted to go up to her and confront her. As I get right outside the store, I start to call her name; but then I see something that stops me in my tracks. Oh, shit. We're in much more trouble than I thought.

* * *

Damon POV

Chicago, it's still as crazy as it ever was. No word about Katherine. I'm not even sure I really want to find her. I just needed to get away. Away from her.

I down another drink, looking at the girls around the bar. I really need another drink, maybe something stronger. I look at the red head sitting next to me. I smile and she smiles back. She'll do. I pick up my now full glass and go to move my chair closer to her, when I hear my phone ring; great way to kill my buzz. I look down and see the number. Why is he calling me?

"What do you want." I hear the voice on the other end. My heart stops. It can't be. I have to be there, now. I set my glass down and run out the door.

"I'll be there soon, I'm heading there now." I reply and start my car. I start flying down the freeway, I can't get back soon enough. This changes everything. I have to protect her.

The words that came out of Alaric's mouth still ringing in my brains.

"Isobel is here and she's with Katherine."


	12. Chapter 12

Eternal Pain – Chapter 12

* * *

Alaric POV

Great, Damon's on his way. I've got to get Elena out of here, now. I rush back to the store that the girls were in, but I only see Caroline ringing up purchases. Crap… now what do I do?

I actually smack myself in the head as I think, 'that's what cell phones are for, idiot.' Ok, note to self, I do not think well under duress. I pull out my phone and call Elena.

"Alaric?"

Oh, my god, she sounds like she's been crying, what happened? "Elena, where are you?"

"I'm sitting at a bus stop, waiting to get home."

"Are you still outside the mall? I'll pick you up."

"I'm here…How did you know where I was?"

Crap…"Uh, you told me earlier that you were going with Caroline…" Smooth, really smooth.

"Ok. Thanks."

I rush out of the mall looking for the nearest bus stop. I see her sitting there, gazing into space.

"Elena."

"What? How did you get here so fast?" Her eyes are puffy, she's obviously been crying.

"Um…I had to pick something up…for Jenna."

"You don't have any bags?"

"Something came up. Look, I'll tell you about it in the car." Elena notices the franticness of my voice and quickly follows me to my car.

"Alaric, tell me what's going on." I start to open my mouth and explain when I see two people walk by only a few car lengths away.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yep. That's your mother and Katherine."

* * *

Elena POV

My mother, standing mere feet away from me. I'm entranced. She looks so normal, just shopping with one of her girlfriends. One of her girlfriends who happens to look exactly like me.

Exactly like me. The picture I saw earlier didn't do her justice. She really is exactly my twin. The only difference I can see is her curly hair and the way she carries herself with such confidence. She oozes sex appeal like no one I've even seen. It's weird to see me/her looking that way. Could I have that too?

As they walk past, getting into a rather expensive looking red convertible, I'm tempted to go out and follow them, but Alaric is luckily smarter than me.

"Elena, we have to go. Let's get back to the boarding house; we need a plan if they are in town."

The boarding house… Damon. Damon loved her, wanted her, and needed her. I'm just a copy, a cheap replacement. No wonder didn't want me, I could never compare with that.

Alaric starts the car, trying not to follow to catch their attention. I see their vehicle drive out of town, towards some of the nicer homes in the area.

"Crap, Elena… That was close. Why are they here?"

* * *

Damon POV

Please don't be too late…please don't be too late…. It was stupid to leave. How could I leave her there unprotected? I can't believe I'm out here when Katherine was in the same town as Elena. And Isobel…what is she doing with Katherine? Is it just family bonding? What are they planning?

This car just can't drive fast enough, 120 mph, really? Never have I spoken ill of my car, but suddenly I wish I had upgraded this to a faster engine. Four more hours until I reach Mystic Falls, I just hope it will be soon enough.

* * *

Elena POV

"What do you mean he's not here!?" He really left? He really left me? I feel the panic well up inside me.

"Elena, calm down. I called him, he's coming back. I told him what was going on."

He's coming back. My breathing starts to slow down a bit. Katherine. He knows she's here. Of course he's coming back; he's coming back for her. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Should we answer it?" I ask.

"I think I better." Alaric checks his sleeve for one of his stake launchers and makes sure it's secure. "Can't ever be too careful," he nods to me. I feel the breath catch in my throat as he answers the door.

"Mr. Saltzman, I didn't expect to see you here." A shocked Sheriff Forbes states. "Um, is Damon around?"

"He'll be back soon Sheriff, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, no…Just have him call me when he gets back. I need his help." Sheriff Forbes then turns and see's Elena standing there and her face brightens. "Oh, Elena, thank goodness you're here. I thought you were with Caroline."

"No, I left her at the mall, Alaric picked me up. What's going on?"

The sheriff quickly turns to Alaric and seems to be debating on whether or not she should tell us. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Caroline is missing. There seems to have been some sort of a scuffle at the mall, and I haven't heard from her. Bonnie said she left her at the mall, too. I was worried that you might be missing with her. Bonnie said she didn't know where you went."

"Oh, no! This is all my fault," turning to Ric, "I shouldn't have left with you, I should have made sure Caroline and Bonnie were ok, too."

"Elena, what are you talking about? If something happened you might have been taken, too. I'm glad that you are safe. Just please have Damon call me as soon as he's back." Ms. Forbes looks panicked as she leaves. Alaric closes the door behind her.

"Alaric, what are we going to do? What if they have her? This is Caroline; she knows nothing about any of this. She doesn't know about Katherine!"

"Elena, calm down. We'll figure it out. Can you call Bonnie?"

Bonnie, right, she can do a locator spell. I quickly pull out my phone and dial her number.

"Elena, I'm sorry for what I said that earlier. I didn't mean to imply that it was better that Stefan was dead." I hear Bonnie cry into the phone.

"Bonnie, that doesn't matter right now. When did you last see Caroline?" I ask quickly.

"Um, when we left her in that store. You were so upset, I tried to find you, I left her there."

"Bonnie, can you meet us at the boarding house? I need you to do a locator spell. I think Caroline is in danger."

"Does Damon have her?" I try to cover my frustration at this accusation. How could she think that? But then I think to all of those weeks that Damon did use Caroline, his human blood bag and fuck-doll. I guess I can't blame her for jumping to conclusions.

"No, not Damon. Katherine is in town. She's with Isobel."

"Isobel, as in your mother? I'll be right there!" I hang up the phone with Bonnie and turn back to Alaric.

"I wish Damon was here."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far! I'm very appreciative of the reviews I have received so far! If I haven't heard from you yet, please take a moment to drop me a line!

Eternal Pain – Chapter 13

* * *

Elena POV

Bonnie got here quickly and set right up to work on doing a locator spell to find Caroline.

"How long will this take?" I ask, starting to pace back and forth.

"I don't know Elena, I've only done this once before. I'm going as quickly as I can."

I watch as Bonnie struggles to work the spell. I can't help but feel that this is all my fault. Caroline is gone, most likely taken by my own mother and my doppelganger. Caroline didn't do anything to deserve this. This is happening only because she is my friend.

I glance over at Alaric, he's taking a drink from Damon's bar. I feel like joining him, but I need to keep a clear head. Caroline is depending on us.

"Ok, I'm ready Elena." Alaric and I gather around Bonnie, watching as she casts the spell. We didn't have any of her blood to use, so Bonnie cuts her own hand and lets it drop on the map. We all watch transfixed as the blood dances around the map, finally coming to a halt in the north hills houses.

"That's the direction we saw them heading! We need to go there now."

"Elena, we need a plan. We aren't strong enough to take on a 500 year old vampire."

"Alaric, we can't wait. This is Caroline we're talking about. I can't lose anyone else."

"I might be able to stop her temporarily. I learned a new spell, which is supposed to disable a vampire."

"Bonnie, if you haven't tested this yet, I don't know if this is the best time to try a new trick. This is going to be way to dangerous as it is."

"Ric, It's something, we have to try. We don't know how much time she has." I cry out, feeling that we have to work quickly.

"Ok, but you are all going fully loaded as well." He tosses to each of them some grenade looking things and a stake apiece. "These are vervain bombs, they should stun them, and hopefully we can grab Caroline and get out. I'm not going to lie, but it's going to take a miracle for us to get out of this alive."

"Well that's the first time someone's called me a miracle."

* * *

Damon POV

I see their stunned looks all around, seeing me walk in at that opportune moment. I flash my signature grin, and the spell of silence seems to break.

"Damon…" I hear her say my name, I've missed her voice.

"Well, that improves our odds some," says Alaric.

"Some miracle," I hear Bonnie mumble under her breath. I smile at the witch, at least I always know where I stand with her.

"Alright, so from what I overheard, it looks like Katherine and Isobel have Caroline, right? So, simple plan, Alaric and I head into the house, with Bonnie as backup. Elena, you can drive the getaway car."

"Damon, I'm coming, I need to help."

I walk right next to Elena, "You are what they're after, I'm sure of it. I'm not handing you over to them. You need to stay out of the house. We don't know what we're walking into." I try to put the danger into my voice, implying that I don't want her to get hurt.

"I'm not a weakling Damon!"

With that, I grab her and push her into the wall, moving in a flash. I know I knocked the wind out of her, but it also knocked it out of me. This is the first time we've touched in days. I feel her skin burning me. I've missed it so much. I want to take her right there, not worrying that Bonnie and Ric are standing so close. I want to taste her, kiss her, love her… Instead I whisper in her ear, "See how easily I can take you down? How quickly I could take you right here, kill you." I back away slightly, "How do you expect to be a match for a 500 year old vampire?"

"Damon, that's enough. Elena can't wait in the car, as they might snatch her while we're busy. We'll just have her stay close to Bonnie, who can use her mojo to take down any vampires that come their way." Alaric says, trying to come up with a solution.

"Fine, but be it on your heads." I back away from Elena, sensing a bit of longing. I turn to Alaric and Bonnie and see the weird look on both of their faces. How much did I just show?

"Let's go," I hear Elena say shakily. "Caroline needs us."

* * *

Elena POV

The drive over was short, but to me it lasted forever. Alaric was driving, with Bonnie in the passenger seat. I was sitting in the back seat with Damon. I sat there, watching him, wondering what he was thinking. Had he felt the electricity between them in that moment when they touched? I wish I could ask him now, but it would raise too many questions from their fellow riders.

Why is Damon back? Is he going to Katherine as soon as we get there?

He's staring out the window, on high alert. I keep seeing his fists clenching and unclenching. I can sense his anxiety.

Instinctively, I reach out and grab his hand, trying to reassure him. Instantly he turns. His eyes are full of alarm as he looks into my eyes, I can see something else too, pain, hurt, and worry. Our eyes stay locked the rest of the drive. It's not until the car stops and Alaric says that we're as close as we can get that I turn away. Instantly I feel a bit of loss at the end of our staring contest.

We all get out of the car and look up at the large house before us. It's an expensive looking house, almost a large as the boarding house.

"Nicest foreclosure in town. I taught Isobel that." Everyone turns and looks at him. "What? I do teach those I turn at least a little bit." Flashing his signature grin as he starts forward.

* * *

Alaric POV

What a misfit crowd we are. A vampire hunter, a vampire, a witch, and a doppelganger; all gallivanting together to fight my wife and another doppelganger who both happen to be vampires; all to save a blonde cheerleader…well at least we have out priorities straight.

Bonnie and Elena wait behind, going around the house to see if there is another entrance, Damon and I decide to take the direct approach. Well, actually, Damon decided and I'm just following him, but close enough.

"Here goes nothing." Damon says, as he opens the front door. It's unlocked. I watch him test sticking his foot in, no problems there. "Ok, let's go."

I enter the house with him, feeling slightly shocked that I am about to come face to face with my wife, after all these years. Expecting us to sneak in silently to try to figure out the situation, I'm shocked when I hear Damon call "Honey, I'm home!"

"Damon!"

"Relax. They knew we were here the second we started walking up the driveway. At least now we can put away pretenses."

Knowing he's right, it still doesn't make me feel any better. Suddenly we're both pinned against the wall, our throats held tight.

"Alaric, how nice of you to come and visit. I'm assuming you're here for the blonde? Never saw her as your type." Strange, after all this time I never thought that this would be how our reunion went.

"She's my student. Where is she?"

"Oh, you'll get her soon enough. We're almost done with her." She smiles knowingly at me.

"What do you want Isobel?"

"Me, oh, I want my daughter, and this." I feel her lips crash onto me. So unlike the soft passionate lips of my wife. This seems like a hard shell of her, everything that had made her human is gone. Yet, it is my wife, and I can't help but start to kiss back wishing it was real.

* * *

Damon POV

"Katherine." I say softly as she has me pinned to the wall. I've waited for this moment for so many years, wanting to be reunited with her. As she holds me stiffly to the wall, I start to wonder why. There is nothing about this creature before me that inspires my love. No connection felt via her touch, and yet, it is Katherine.

"Damon, sweetie. How nice to see you. Did you come by for desert?"

"Katherine, what do you want?

"Did you miss me? I know you did. I know that my little duplicate is nothing compared to me." With that he lips crash onto me. I kiss her back, almost on autopilot. I realize in these moments that I never loved Katherine, she was just the most exciting thing around in 1864. A woman so sure of herself. I feel her grip on my start to slacken as she gets more and more into the kiss, and I use it to my advantage, quickly turning the tables.

Crack! I have Katherine's head against the floor now, having just smashed it as hard as I can onto the pretty marble entryway.

"You do not come into my town; threaten the people I care about. Going after Elena's friends? Bad move. You leave her alone or I will rip you to bits. You are nothing to me Katherine, nothing. I want you out of my town."

"Big words Mr. Salvatore. But, I do wonder, why are you here and not Stefan? Why bring your little sideshow of a teacher instead of what I really want? Where is Stefan?"

* * *

Elena POV

Bonnie and I are sneaking in the back. I can here a great deal of commotion going on in the front of the house, so I'm hoping no one will notice as we sneak upstairs. We carefully creep along as quietly as we can, coming upon and open door.

"Caroline!" I cry out, forgetting the need to be silent, and I rush over. I notice then that she's just lying there, not moving. "Bonnie, is she asleep? Hurry wake her up."

'Elena…" Bonnie says carefully, placing her hand on my shoulder. "She's not asleep. She's dead."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the short chapter this evening, but I wanted to get this out there. It seems there was some panic over where I left the last chapter. I hope this will help clear things up.

Also, thank you Merlin for your interpretation of Stefan. While I might not judge him quite as harshly, I do agree with you! I'm a Damon fan all the way!

Enjoy the short chapter and I'll post some more tomorrow!

Eternal Pain – Chapter 14

* * *

Damon POV

I don't know how to answer her. I know I should tell her, but just the mention of his name causes me pain. I open my mouth to speak, and then I hear Elena's cry.

"We'll finish this later," with that I grab Alaric off of his succubus of a wife and whisk him upstairs.

"Thanks, man." I hear him say in the second it takes up to get upstairs.

I see Elena and Bonnie crying over what looks like the body of Caroline Forbes. Crap. We're too late. I really don't want to tell Liz about this. I can't help but feel guilty as I see her lying there, think of the amount of her life that I used her. She lived such a short amount of time, and I wasted some of it.

Damnit Damon, pay attention.

"We need to get out of here, now." I grab Caroline's body and motion for everyone to follow me out.

"Going so soon? I thought you were enjoying the entertainment?" Katherine calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Let us leave Katherine. You've had your fun and killed this child. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh, don't worry, Isobel and I both did. You can go for now, but I'll be heading your way soon. I must spend some time getting to know my progeny. Tell Stefan I'll see him soon and that I'm sorry he was too chicken to come himself."

"Elena, it was wonderful to see you and Ric. We'll have to catch up. Maybe we can do lunch?" The way this comes out of Isobel's mouth disgusts me.

"In your dreams," I call out. "Let's go."

I lead my team of misfits out of that house as quickly as I can, glancing backwards the whole time. Worried that they might follow and hurt someone else from our group. When we get to the car I open the trunk and lay Caroline inside. Bonnie and Elena are both openly weeping at this. I look at our misfit group, two girls bawling their eyes out and a teacher that seems to be in shock.

"Get in," I call as I get in the driver's seat. None of them look like they could handle a car right now. They get in and I drive quickly back to the boarding house. When we arrive I start heading inside.

"Damon, we can't just leave her in there. We need to call her mom." Elena says this, finally saying some coherent words.

"Ok, I got it." I open the truck and lift the Barbie like corpse out of the trunk again. I really wish I didn't have to call her mom.

I lay Caroline down on the couch, as I really don't know where else to put her at this point. Elena quickly grabs a blanket and lays in down on top of her. If I didn't know what was going on, I would have thought she was just sleeping. I look down at my phone, knowing what I have to do, wishing I didn't, wishing that the old me would just come forth and not give a fuck about this poor girl. I like Liz and I know that this will break her. I press the send button on the phone and lift it up to my ear, listening to the ringing noise.

"Damon! It's about time you called. I need your help, it's about Caroline."

"Liz…Liz, I have some bad news."

"Oh, god. Damon, just tell me."

"Well, Alaric and I found Caroline, she was captured by a group of vampires."

"More vampires? I thought we had ended that problem! Is she ok? Damon, tell me she's ok."

I start to speak when I hear a gasp, and a commotion happening right next to me.

"Caroline!" I hear both Elena and Bonnie shout.

"Liz, I think you should come to the boarding house. It seems we have some matters to discuss."


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I hurt my back and I got into college, all in the same week! It's been crazy, but I'm going to do my best to keep updating as often as possible. Thanks everyone for the reviews! I appreciate every one of them!

Eternal Pain – Chapter 15

* * *

Elena POV

"Caroline!" both Bonnie and I exclaim at the same time. She's sitting up, looking at us with an odd expression on her face.

"Liz, I think you should come to the boarding house. It seems we have some matters to discuss." I hear Damon say. He quickly hangs up the phone and goes to Caroline.

"Caroline, look at me," He grabs her face, looking her once over, "She's in transition. Katherine or Isobel must have fed her their blood."

"What? Why would they do that?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but knowing Katherine, she must have a plan, and we're all in danger."

"Um, excuse me…But if it's not too much trouble, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" we're all taken aback by Caroline's outburst.

"Caroline…We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Damon POV

I leave Elena to tell Caroline the gritty details. I pull Alaric into the kitchen.

"What do you think Katherine's up to?" Ric asks.

"I don't know, but I know it's trouble if we don't figure out what's going on soon." I reply. Ric and I stand in silence, contemplating what might be coming, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Well, must be Liz." I say as I head over to the door. "Liz, so good to see you. We need to talk." And with that I pull her into the kitchen with us.

"Damon, what's going on? You said you had some bad news. Where's Caroline?"

"Liz, I need you to stay calm for a bit, while I explain this to you. Your daughter is in the next room," Liz immediately gets up and starts to head into the other room, I quickly stop her, "Liz, you can't go in there yet. You need to be prepared."

"Be prepared for what, Damon? My daughter was missing and now she's back. I need to make sure she's ok."

"She's not ok, Liz. She won't be ok for a long time."

"Damon, you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on."

"Caroline is going to need to make a choice, very soon, one which will affect her and you forever."

"Damon, you should just tell her, no need to drag this out," Ric comments.

"I'm getting there Ric, I'm just trying to make sure Liz is prepared for this." I turn to Liz and calmly say, "Caroline is in transition."

"What! No! That can't be true. My daughter is dead? No!" Liz is starting to freak out.

"This isn't the end of the world Liz. Your daughter is not dead yet, she can still make the choice."

"There is no choice, Damon! My daughter will not become a vampire!"

"Then your daughter will cease to exist. If she is a vampire, she will still exist, she will be dead, but she can still continue in this world."

"How can you say that Damon? You've killed vampires; you know how evil they are."

I sigh, knowing this is the only way to get through to her. "I can say that, because I am also a vampire."

You could hear a pin drop it was so still. Liz looked at me with horror in her eyes. I stayed still, trying not to scare her away, just looking at her. I see her brain working, turning over all of this new information in her head. Then, I see a glimmer of hope enter behind her eyes.

"You're a vampire?" She asks it filled with hope, not really a question, more of a statement. A realization.

"Yes." I reply.

She turns to Alaric, "Are you a vampire?"

Alaric chuckles, "No, I'm just a friendly vampire hunter slash history teacher."

"Vampire hunter…and you're friends with Damon?"

"It's an interesting dynamic, but it works for us," I wink at Ric as I say this.

"Is anyone else a vampire?"

"No one else from our group, but there are some bad vampires in town."

"And those are the ones who turned Caroline?"

"Yes. We need to stop them. Adding another vampire to our ranks would certainly help our side," I wish it wasn't Barbie, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Does Caroline know?"

Alaric takes this one, "Elena's explaining it to her now. She wasn't aware before. She has a lot to come to terms with."

"And it would be helpful if her mother didn't try to kill her while she's still learning." I finish.

"Vampires…I've fought them my whole life Damon... But, I trust you. Can I see my daughter?"

"Sure Liz." I reach my arm out to her, trying to comfort, but she flinches away.

"Sorry, this is going to take some getting used to."

Ric, Liz, and I head into the living room. Caroline seems to be crying into Elena and Bonnie's arms.

"Caroline?" Liz calls quietly.

"Mom?" Caroline looks up and quickly runs into her mother's arms. "Mom, I didn't know! I don't want to die!"

Thinking I've had about enough of the sobbing fest, I decide to head upstairs to my room. I'm relieved by the quiet as I close the door. I can still hear the murmurs of the conversations going on below, but if I don't focus on it, it remains just white noise.

What a day, I think. I didn't want to come back here. I can't leave Elena to this new danger. What does Katherine want? How can I handle this alone? I sit down on my bed and take off my shoes, thinking a shower would be nice. I hear a knock on the door. Can I ignore it? I can tell from the heartbeat who it is. I'm not prepared to talk to her alone. I'm not ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready.

"Damon, can I talk to you?"

Her voice is sad, yet so beautiful. Does she know what she does to me every time she says my name?

"Please, Damon…"

Fuck. I'm screwed now.

I get up and open the door. "What do you want Elena?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing."

"How do you think I'm doing Elena? I was gone. I left this town behind. I was moving on. Now I'm stuck here again, with my bumbling best friend, the sheriff now knows my secret, a baby vamp on the way, and a psyco ex-girlfriend wrecking havoc. Not to mention your mother…I'm having a great day."

"Damon, we'll get through this. We'll survive. We always survive." She reaches out for me as she says this.

"Tell that to my brother." I might as well have slapped her in the face, it would have hurt her less than the expression I now see on her face. Instantly I regret saying it. "Elena…" I don't know what else to say.

"I know why you left." She quietly says. "I know that you miss your brother, and you don't want to betray his memory. I get it. I shouldn't have thrown myself at you. I was worried about you. I just wanted you to stay. I can't lose anyone else." I watch her face closely as she says this. I think it could be the most truthful things I've ever heard come out of her mouth. I can't stay away from this girl. But I cannot betray Stefan's memories.

"Elena...I know. I understand. We're friends. I'll stay and protect you." She tries to reach for me again, but I hold her at arm's length. "But we have to get this straight. We're friends Elena, and we need to keep it that way."

"Friends…" She seems to be tossing this idea over in her head. "Damon, I am your friend, and I'm happy to oblige you with this request, for now."

"Elena…"

"I'll wait. You're worth that."


	16. Chapter 16

Eternal Pain – Chapter 16

* * *

Damon POV

The boarding house is empty now, except for Caroline, which I'm currently keeping in the cell. She's not ready to be out in public yet, and probably won't be for a while. Somehow I've been nominated to teach her how to be a proper, well-adjusted vampire…How ironic…

Liz helped Caroline with the transition; I stood by to make sure no one got hurt.

I can't process Elena's words to me. I can't accept it, I can't believe it. I know she's just hurting…but I can't help but hope.

I still don't know what Katherine is up to… Why did she change Caroline? What is her game?

* * *

Elena POV

Dear Diary,

Damon doesn't believe me. I know that things have changed between us. I see the good he's doing, he helped Caroline with her mother, he saved all of us, he's saved me…

I know that I shouldn't be feeling for him so soon, but I know that it hasn't just started…I've been fighting these feelings for a while now, I just never let myself admit it. He was the bad brother, the trouble maker…was it all an act? I know he's been hurt so much in the past.

I was worried about him seeing Katherine again, he didn't tell me how their confrontation went, but he didn't stay with her. After all this time he chose to side with us, not his long lost love. Would he have sided with us if Stefan was still around?

Oh Stefan…I hope you understand. I hope you're not watching and hurting. I do care for you, but your brother needs me too. He's a good soul, he just doesn't know it.

"Elena?" Jenna comes in interrupting my train of thought. I set my diary down and look up at her.

"Hi Jenna. I know I haven't been around much, and I'm sorry."

"Elena, I'm just worried about you. I know it's been tough since Stefan left, but I was really worried when Liz called. Please try to check in with me more." Jenna says, bringing me in for a hug. I realize then that we need to tell Jenna. We can't keep a secret of the world we live in from her any longer. I'll talk to Ric and Jeremy, and we'll do it together.

"I'm sorry Jenna. I don't mean to worry you."

Jenna smiles at me. "So…do you have a date for Miss Mystic yet?"

Miss Mystic? Crap…That's tomorrow… Oh god… "Um…not yet. I think I'll call Tyler, I think he's free."

"Lockwood? Ok. I mean, I guess his mom is a judge."

"What does that mean?" I say, smiling back at her.

"Oh, just that it might be easier to win having Carole in your corner." She winks as she says this and leaves the room.

I sigh. I wish I could ask Damon, but I know he's busy with Caroline. I pick up my phone to call Tyler.

* * *

Damon POV

Babysitting duty sucks. It sucks even more now that Caroline has remembered all the things I compelled her to forget. She also remembered that today is Miss Mystic. She's convinced that she should still go and win. Like they'd ever let a vampire win. I roll my eyes at the thought.

I've got to get out of this house. She's locked up tight. I should check and make sure Katherine doesn't have anything planned to screw up this festive day.

* * *

Elena POV

"Tyler, thank you so much for helping me out." I smile warmly at him.

"No problem babe. I knew you always had the hots for me."

I almost laugh out loud at the thought, but then I remember that he's doing me a favor, so I go along with it.

"Well, I better go get ready." And with that I leave him there.

I go upstairs to where all the other girls are. I hear them talking about Caroline getting Mono, and how she wouldn't be able to compete. Katherine really did this to Caroline at the most inopportune time. Caroline would have shined here.

I start to put on my makeup and Jenna comes up behind me and starts to work on my hair.

"Thanks for helping me." I smile up at her.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." I laugh at this, but then I turn more sentimental.

"You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited."

"So were you if I recall."

"I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then." The world is a completely different place, I think. Somehow becoming Miss Mystic doesn't seem to matter anymore. It's a sad thought…

"I hate to break it to you, but it's a little late for cold feet."

"I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here." Wanting to change the subject, I pry, "Speaking of cold feet…How are you and Alaric?"

"I don't know. I really like him, but he's seemed so distant lately. He brought me here today, but I feel like his mind is elsewhere."

I try to smile reassuringly at her, "He's been busy, but he likes you too. I think Damon's needed him a lot, he did lose his brother."

"It's not like his brother's dead, he just went away for a few months."

I'm shocked at this, knowing my face might be conveying far too much information, "well…they were close, but he was as shocked by his departure as I was…"

"Well, I think this is too much talk of boys right now, I don't want to ruin your makeup," clearly she could tell that I was close to tears, "besides, distract me anymore and you just might lose your hair!"

* * *

Damon POV

Oh Founder's events…They are always so tedious and boring…But on a good note, they always have lots of alcohol. I'm enjoying my fill, briefly chatting with Liz about Caroline's progress, or lack thereof, and talking with Carole, as it's always good to get in with the mayor's wife. Something she says catches my attention.

"I was so pleased that Elena asked Tyler to be her date. It's good to see her with such a proper young man."

I look at her strangely, thinking how little this woman knows about her son and his activities.

She goes on, "Oh, not that your brother wasn't a proper man, but really, running off with some hussy and going to another country? I just don't know how you let him leave like that."

"Oh, believe me Carole, I have absolutely no control over my brother when he sets his mind to something." I hate keeping up this lie, but it's easier this way. My mind is more drawn to the fact that Elena asked Tyler to be her date. Tyler? I try to think of the football boy, he never seemed anything other than a douche to me. Vicki liked him, but even she didn't think highly of him. Where is Tyler? I start looking around, not seeing him anywhere. All of the other dates have lined up.

"Amber Bradley" I hear the announcer call, starting to introduce the girls. She's a pretty girl, but hardly competition for Elena. Slowly they call the rest of the list, it seems to be alphabetical, but as there are no Lockwood girls this year, Elena's is the last to be called.

"Elena Gilbert." I watch as she slowly descends the staircase. She looks like a goddess descending from the heavens. She is in a blue dress that offsets her skin tone perfectly. Her long brown hair is flowing in soft curls. My heart almost stops completely at the site of her. I see a moment of panic on her face, and I see the reason why. Tyler is not waiting to be her escort. I look around quickly for him, not see him anywhere. Probably getting drunk I think. How could he leave this goddess all alone? I quickly step into position to take his place. When Elena sees me, the smile on her face might possibly be the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. No painting I've ever seen would do her face justice. She is beauty and life personified.

As her hand touches mine I feel my skin come to life. If it was possible, I think my heart would burst right out of my chest.

"I'm so happy you're here." She whispers quietly to me. "I was afraid to ask you."

"Miss Gilbert, I would have been happy to escort you anywhere. I'm not sure where your date disappeared to, but I'm happy to fill in." I smile at her.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story!


	17. Chapter 17

Eternal Pain – Chapter 17

* * *

Damon POV

I hold her hand up as we head out to the courtyard for the dance. I can hear the change in her heart beat. I can feel the warmth of her hand in mine. I feel the electricity flow between us, even with just this simple touch. How I yearn for us not to be here, so I can privately enjoy the feel of her skin. The torture of just barely touching, in front of all of this people is simply too much, but I cannot leave her on her own. Part of me wants to run, knowing that I'm just a fill in for Stefan, even Tyler who didn't show. No one chooses me.

I can hear the whispers all around me, asking just that. Why is Elena with me? Where is Tyler? Has Elena switched brothers? I can almost feel Carole's anger, wondering where her son is and how he could disappoint her so.

I let go of her hand as we reach our positions. I feel a sadness at the loss of contact between us. I look up into her eyes and see her staring at me. What is she thinking? The music starts and I move to bow next to her curtsy.

"Where is Tyler?" She asks me. Of course, wondering where her date is…

"I don't know." I answer curtly.

"We need to find him."

"First we need to get through this."

The music starts; It's the near touch dance. One of my favorites growing up; filled with yearning. We start to circle each other, our hand out but not touching. I can feel the warmth of her hand from this distance. This dance is almost a torture in these first moments. So close, yet so far away. I cannot keep my eyes off of her, and she seems to be as hypnotized as I am. She really is gorgeous in this dress, the blue offsetting her skin tone perfectly.

As our second hand comes up, we're still not touching, but it feels like electricity is flowing from one side to the other, like touching two ends of a battery. It's taking all of my willpower not to take her right now, in front of all of these people. I think about it briefly, I could kill all of them, compel them, or maybe just show them all how it is done. In the end I do nothing. I know Elena would not be responsive to me in this situation. She is worried about Tyler; Stefan's memory is still too strong. I really shouldn't be here.

Finally I take her into my arms. A soft smile graces her lips. The slow burn of electricity before is nothing compared to the ambush of her touch. We're practically gliding on the dance floor. She's so elegant and graceful. I need inside me grows. I want her now. This is the most powerful feeling I've felt since Stefan's death.

Stefan…I cannot compare. I feel remorse at his memory. How can I try to steal his girl. She is his, even in death. As I watch her face, it changes to a look of concern.

* * *

Alaric POV

I watch as Damon takes Tyler's place dancing with Elena. The intensity between those two is breathtaking. Everyone's eyes are on them as they head out to the dance floor.

"What is she doing with Damon? I thought Tyler was her date?" Jenna whispers beside me.

"I have no idea." I can't help but worry at Elena's missing date, but all of that fades, as we watch them dance. There is elegance between them. But it also seems so personal and passionate watching them dance. It feels like we're voyeurs, watching two people making love for the first time. I had no idea the passion between them was so strong.

Suddenly it all changes, I see tension forming in Damon. I am literally watching as I see him turn his emotions off. There is a look of concern on Elena's face while she watches him. Something is wrong. I feel a chill beside me and I turn to look.

"Hello, Ric," she calls softly to me.

"Isobel…" Oh shit…this is bad.

"Isobel?" Jenna says next to me, looking from me to my wife. A look of shock and betrayal is on her face. She turns and walks away leaving. I want to follow.

"Let her go, Ric. We have some things we need to discuss." I follow her into the hall.

"Why are you here, Isobel? What do you and Katherine want?"

She reaches out and starts touching my chest. "You always did look smashing in a suit. Maybe I was hoping we could pick back up from where we were before." She starts to pull my face down to hers.

"No…NO. Isobel, what are you doing here." I pull myself out of her embrace.

"Oh, Ric, don't tell me you're all vanilla now that you have Jenna. How is it taking care of my daughter with her? I know you miss me." Her sultry voice almost entices me, but the venom behind her words helps to keep my head straight.

"Leave Jenna out of this. Tell me what you are doing here."

"Fine. Follow me." She starts heading up the stairs of the hall and I follow. I take a quick look back at Damon, hoping he will follow me, but I cannot see him. We head upstairs to one of the rooms. I try to feel into my pockets without causing suspicion. Where is that vervain dart?

"I've left you a present." Isobel says as she opens the door. There, lying on the bed I see a body, in an expensive looking suit. A body, as I have no idea who it is, as the head is missing.

"What did you do, Isobel? Who is that?" I ask her, a look of disgust coming over my face.

"Oh, just a gift. It's for Damon, too. I hope he likes it." She smiles at me. I know at that moment that everything that was my wife is gone. There is nothing left but the monster before me.

"Who is this, Isobel?"

She grabs me and pushes me against the wall, holding me in place. "No one too important. Just one of your students. Don't worry, you'll thank me for it later." Her mouth presses over mine, trying to kiss me. I'm repulsed by her touch. Who is this woman? She pulls away and looks at me. "Tell Damon I said hi." With that she's gone.

I look sadly over at the body lying on the bed. I pull my phone out and call Damon, "We have a problem. Meet me upstairs."

* * *

Who is the body? What is Isobel and Katherine's plan?

Thanks for reading! If you like, check out my newest story - Forbidden Passions. All Delena, all the time.


End file.
